Alphabet Soup
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Esta tarde les ofrecemos un delicioso platillo, conformado de las más grandes exquisiteces desde la A hasta la Z. ¿Gusta probar?/ Ambos son un par poco común tan diferentes e iguales a la vez.#Serie de One-Shots/Drabbles/Viñetas,etc.#BanxKing#Yaoi#Spoilers-Manga#AU#Semi-AU#Long-Fic#In-Progress##DiversasParejasAparecen#RelacionesHomosexualesyHeterosexualesCAP.XVI-Up
1. CHAPTER I

**Hola, de nueva cuenta a su servicio 241L0RM3RCUR1, con un nuevo proyecto, o más bien mi primer proyecto con larga duración ;), para no seguir aburriéndoles con todo esto, solo diré que se trata de una serie de historias cortas (One-Shots/Drabbles/Viñetas, etc.) en torno a la pareja de Ban y King. Cada título comenzara con una letra diferente del abecedario (A-Z).**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO I: Letra A de Almohada**

 **SUMMARY: No había momento del día en que no terminara lejos de su Chastiefol**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (1/¿?)**

* * *

Considera a Chastiefol como el mejor de todos los Tesoros Sagrados entregados a los Siete Pecados Capitales – o quizás el segundo mejor, luego del Gideon de Diane –, posee diversas formas, las cuales son de lo más eficientes durante batalla e incluso cuando no la hay. Como por ejemplo el ser una cómoda y mullida almohada en la que puede descansar todo lo que necesite e incluso transportarse con ella sin problema alguno.

Pero, había una pequeña dificultad en esto, de todas las personas que podían coincidir en tal aspecto, precisamente tenía que ser, ¡ÉL!

Una y otra vez, constantemente tenía que arrebatarle su Chastiefol para usarla a su libre gusto. No puede distraerse un mísero instante, porque si no aparece de la nada, llevándosela a la habitación que comparten – en contra de su voluntad, cabe aclarar –.

Quizás debía cambiar su concepto de batalla, ya que se mayor enemigo se encuentra justo frente a él, durmiendo profundamente, con es acara tan relajada que lo saca de sus casillas. ¿Cómo podía dormir así?, se preguntaba el Rey Hada – Olvidando que él hace lo mismo, pero esos son detalles – respiro profundamente y colocando ambas manos sobre Chastiefol comenzó a jalar, intentando sacarla de debajo del albino, pero este se ladeo, incluso afianzado el agarre sobre este. Exasperado el castaño, tomo una de las manos de Ban y con la otra sujeto a Chastiefol, casi podía ver su victoria.

Sino es porque Ban lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo metió con él a la cama, abrazándole.

\- ¿H-he? – si existiera una escala de la tonalidad roja, podríamos decir que la de King se encuentra en el Ranking más alto de todos. Comenzó a removerse con insistencia, empujando el pecho de Ban para salir del abrazo, pero entre más batallaba, el albino afianzaba el agarre – S-suéltame, ¡Ban idiota!

\- Hmm~ - abrió uno de sus ojos, bajando la vista hasta encontrarse una cabellera castaña – ¿King?~, ¿Qué haces en mi cama?~ - pregunto soñoliento.

\- ¡YO NO HAGO NADA EN TU CAMA!, ¡FUISTE TU EL QUE ME EMTIO, AQUÍ! ¡S-SOLO DEVUELVEME MI CHASTIEFOL!

\- ¿Devolverte?~ - toco la almohada y luego miro al castaño – No~

\- ¡¿COMO QUE NO?! – grito exasperado, listo para golpearle, pero el albino fue más rápido, volvió a capturarlo entre sus brazos de tal forma que terminara recargado en su pecho– ¡Ya basta!, ¡Déjame ir!, ¡Dame a Chastiefol!

\- Shhh~, haces mucho escandalo~, además esto es mejor ¿no?~

\- ¿Mejor? – reitero King

\- Si – respondió calmado, acariciando su nariz contra el cabello de King –Ahora en verdad dormiré con tranquilidad~

\- ¿Ha?, eso que sig… – La frase termino a medio camino, de solo escuchar al albino volver a roncar, su cara se puso aún más roja, pero por la ira que le infundía este hombre, el pecado del zorro. – ¡Estúpido Ban!, ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer este primer capítulo. Esperando haya sido de su agrado, y que no perdiera mi toque al escribir de este par tan adorable. ;)**

 **Nos vemos.**


	2. CHAPTER II

**Hi!, de nueva cuenta un gusto, continuando con este extraño proyecto de cortas historias de Ban y King, disfruten y diviértanse.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO II: Letra B de Borracho**

 **SUMMARY: La peor combinación del mundo consistía en Ban bebiendo cantidades irrazonables de alcohol, mientras él no solo debía tratar con un ebrio albino, sino con un albino demasiado "coqueto"**

 **STATUS: In Progress (2/¿?)**

* * *

Si algo puede agradecerle Ban a los dioses, es haber permitido que los humanos conocieran el maravilloso placer que te puede otorgar una cerveza, vino, o cualquier bebida que contuviera una mínima porción de alcohol con sabores dulces cosquilleantes en los labios, al deslizarse lentamente en la garganta dan una calidez nunca antes experimentada.

¡La cerveza no tiene rival!, ¡Es una bebida de campeones!, ¡Héroes!, de cualquiera que se diga a sí mismo el más valiente de todos los guerreros.

Pero había un problema en tal maravillosa lógica, él no es un valiente guerrero que ha peleado por el bien de otro, es tan solo un molesto estudiante de primero de preparatoria que se jacta de los demás, roba cuando tiene la oportunidad, ha estado en la jefatura de policías más veces de las que puede recordar, acosa a una inocente chica del club de esgrima, se aprovecha de su apariencia adulta para conseguir alcohol, y siempre se salta las clases. Oh y casi lo olvida es una pésima influencia para dulce hermana menor, y el Capitán apoyándole en todas sus tonterías – aunque eso ultimo no debería extrañarle, esos dos son uña y mugre –

\- ¿King? – el castaño alzo la vista de su libro, encontrándose con una preocupada Diane – ¿Todo bien?

\- Si – respondió con una ligera sonrisa, que parecía más bien forzada

\- Desde hace un rato has estado viendo a Ban y Jericho, además tu libro está del lado equivocado – Reviso el libro y efectivamente estaba mal colocado, además de no avanzar en la lectura. Cerro de golpe el libro y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, recostándose en la mesa. La de coletas preocupada por su mejor amigo se sentó a su lado, comenzando a acariciar en círculos su espalda en un intento de calmarlo – Puedes decírmelo King, ¿Es algo referente a Ban? – King soltó un quedo si, aun sin levantar la cabeza. Ella ya comenzaba a formarse una idea de lo que sucedía con King, y su poca común insistencia en tener vigilado a Ban mientras conversaba con Jericho. Sino mal recordaba no hacia ni dos meses, que ese par comenzaron a salir, y exactamente no fue el tipo de declaración a la que uno está acostumbrado a ver – mínimo no para Diane, o medio plantel escolar, incluidos los profesores – De algún modo, el albino se las ingenió para entrar en la oficina del Director usar el alto parlante y declarársele a King, exigiéndole aceptarlo o sino distribuiría en ese mismo instante varis fotos vergonzosas de él, las cuales incluían estar espiando en los vestidores e chicas y las veces que se vistió de mujer, ¿Cómo decir que no?

\- Diane… es patético – soltó de pronto el castaño, levantándose y mostrando su rostro cubierto por lágrimas y algunos fluidos nasales, dándole una apariencia si bien ridícula, algo adorable solo para ciertos ojos - ¿Por qué tengo que salir con ese tipo?, ¿Por qué tengo que estarlo aguantando en mi casa?, a él le gustaba mi hermana, ¿no?, y… y… ¿Por qué me tengo que incomodar cuando habla con Jericho?

\- King…

\- Esto solo debe ser un castigo divino por todo los pecados que cometí, " _Todo es culpa del Capitán_ "

\- Vamos – tomo las manos del castaño – tener celos no es malo, y mucho menos te hacen ser alguien patético. Es muy normal cuando quieres a alguien. – King asintió dándole la razón, pero cinco segundos después se puso rojo soltándose del agarre de la castaña y negando mil veces que a él no le gustaba. Diane rio un poco, él no era para nada honesto – Calma, calma. De todos modos, el Capitán nos invitó al Bar de Hawk para tener una pequeña fiesta, así podrás distraerte.

\- O-ok… g-gracias Diane

\- No hay de que, para eso son los amigos – sonrió tan encantadoramente que King volvió a sonrojarse un poco, y reír junto a ella. Claro que el par no se había percatado de un albino que había dejado de escuchar a la de cabellera purpura y fruncía el ceño considerablemente por lo que estaba presenciando.

* * *

Y por supuesto que se trataba de una encantadora fiesta… llena de diversas bebidas alcohólicas, aun no eran lo suficientemente mayores para beberlas, pero con el trato especial de Hawk no había problema, especialmente cuando el peli rosa está discutiendo con Melodías por tocar indebidamente a Elizabeth y organizar fiestas sin su consentimiento, además de reclamar por el alcohol desperdiciado lo cual cuesta enormes pérdidas monetarias para su negocio.

King se relajó un poco, por lo menos su hermana se divertía conversando con Elizabeth y Diane, pero era una lástima que Helbram no estuviera ahí, se excusó con tener que ir a ordenar ciertos pendientes, además de no querer hacer mal tercio con Ban ahí.

\- " _¿Mal tercio?"_ – negó, viendo a Ban reír de lo lindo mientras bebía y bebía sin parar al lado del Capitán y Gowther. – Tonterías – iba a darle un sorbo a su vaso de jugo, cuando escucho un gritillo femenino, más específicamente el de su hermana, preocupado se giró a buscarla, encontrando a Ban cargándola en el aire como si de una niña se tratara. King sintió como su estómago se revolvía, dio un fuerte manotazo en la mesa, esto era suficiente, ya no soportaría más esta ridiculez. – ¡BAN! – grito el castaño frente a Ban que bajo a Elaine a penas le escucho. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja aun con el sonrojo por tanto alcohol intento abrazar a King, pero este le dio un manotazo cuando intento tocarlo.

\- Uh~, que cruel, King~. Yo solo quería abrazarte y tú me rechazas~

\- ¿Rechazarte?, por favor. Deberías darte cuenta de lo que haces – Ban levanto una ceja confundido – Yo soporto todas tus jugarretas y demás, ¡pero no metas a mi hermana en todo esto!, ¡suficiente es verte hablar con Jericho todos los días! – finalmente se lo dijo, suficiente como para ponerlo en su lugar y…

\- Keh, keh, keh~ - comenzó a reír el albino, sujetándose el estómago, el castaño sentía su rostro arder no solo por una extrema ira que comenzaba a crecer dentro suyo, sino por las expresiones en el rostro de sus amigos, y el extraño brillo de emoción en las chicas. – Es bueno saber que me amas tan apasionadamente, King~

\- No, estas e-equivocado. No lo decía en ese sentido.

\- Vamos, vamos~, no seas penoso, ven aquí~ - rodeo la cintura de King, levantándolo lo suficiente como para dejar la punta de sus pies tocando el suelo, aun así el albino tuvo que agacharse para que sus rostros quedaran uno frente al otro. – Acaso no es tierno?, un enano celoso~

\- T-tu m-maldi…

\- Pero esto seguro será más divertido~ - King no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o lanzar una patada, solo sentir unos labios rozar con los suyos y comenzar a moverse sin descaro. Mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de ignorar lo dulce y maravillosa que se sentía, fue hasta que el aire se hizo necesario que Ban se alejó con cierta lentitud. Sonriendo el albino paso la lengua sobre sus labios – ¿Te gustó, King-kun?~ - pregunto socarronamente con el brillo de la victoria destellando en sus ojos

\- Ah… ¿C-cómo te atrevi… - fuertes aplausos se escucharon, regresando a la realidad al castaño – ¡T-te… te odio!

\- Vamos King~, no mientas, sé que quieres hacer más, pero por hoy eso será todo, además de un castigo por coquetear con Diane frente a mi~

\- ¡Nadie coqueteaba frente a ti!, eras tú el que estaba conversando muy animadamente con Jericho. Diane solo intentaba animar… - cubrió su boca al instante, el albino sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, dándole una apariencia un tanto aterradora – Bastardo…

\- Je~

Los demás tan solo se limitaron a dejar a solas a la pareja, entrando a la cocina – obligando a Hawk a irse a la cocina – o yéndose a sus casas – especialmente a Elaine, y Gowther; la primera para darle espacio a su hermano y Ban, el segundo… ¿necesito explicar el por qué?–, ya mañana por gritos de King y burlas de Ban, sabrían que terminaron por hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Otra pequeña entrega de esta curiosa pareja, y el segundo ingrediente de la exquisita sopa que está degustando. Muchas gracias por elegirnos, y ahora le solicitamos paciencia mientras para probar el tercer ingrediente, con la Letra C.**

 **Nos vemos ;)**


	3. CHAPTER III

**Mientras las ideas están frescas y la motivación a flor de piel, continuemos con la siguiente historia en la lista.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO III: Letra C de Cocina**

 **SUMMARY: Terminar como el chivo expiatorio era algo que jamás le perdonaría al albino.**

 **STATUS: In Progress (3/¿?)**

* * *

Entrar y encontrarse al Capitán obligando a Ban para que se comiera uno de sus "platillos" era de las pequeñas cosas que alegraban su día – además de darle los Buenos días a Diane – Y todo por un simple y absurdo juego de cartas, el perdedor le invitaría a comer al ganador. Si bien el albino disfruto del glorioso momento llamada victoria, para luego tener que ver un plato de "sopa" lanzando burbujas, con una coloración azulada y verde con trozos de rosado flotando en este.

\- ¡Deja de joder, Capi~!, ¡no me voy a tragar eso!

\- No seas quejumbroso Ban, después de todo ganaste, y yo como buen perdedor cumplo.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡Lo que quieres es matarme!

\- Eres inmortal, deja de quejarte y cómelo

\- ¡No!

Si bien, iba a pasar de largo y sentarse a leer un rato, ese era el plan, sin embargo termino ingiriendo el extraño caldo a los expectantes ojos de Meliodas que no dejaba de embrocarle el plato sobre la boca, y mucho menos Ban dejaba de obligarlo a abrir la boca. Cuando la última gota se deslizo y todo el brebaje se encontraba dentro, el albino le cerro rápidamente la boca impidiéndole escupirlo, sin más salida, lo trago con lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas. Finalmente había sido soltado y cayó al suelo, sujetando su estómago eso había sido…

\- Gracias por la comida capi~

\- Hiciste a King comerselo, no cuenta.

\- Por supuesto que cuenta~. Yo gane, lo cual significa elegir si quiero comerlo o no. Además capi~, mi vida es muy valiosa como para perderla por alimentos de dudosa procedencia~

\- Insultas mis dotes culinarios, Ban – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sombría tronando sus dedos, el zorro sonrió moviendo su mano derecha de tal modo que parecían poseídos por alguna fuerza extraña. El pequeño enfrentamiento de miradas habría durado más, sino hubieran escuchado los quejidos de cierto castaño. Ambos bajaron la vista hasta el suelo, donde King abrazaba su estómago, además su rostro se estaba manchando de purpura con manchas verdosas.

\- Lo vez capi~, fue tan mala, como para enfermarlo~

\- Oh, lo siento King. Cuídalo Ban, iré por Merlin

\- ¿Y yo por qué?~ - pregunto con cierto fastidio, Meliodas se detuvo a medio camino pensando en una buena razón.

\- Simple… son camaradas – cruzo la puerta escuchando un "Maldición" del albino, haciéndole regresar, parándose en la puerta – Además el otro día lo besaste apasionadamente cuando estabas ebrio, es una compensación por haber violado sus vírgenes labios.

Ban miraba al castaño que continuaba abrazando su estómago, ahora recostado en el sillón, porque el albino es tan "amable" que lo levanto como si fuera un cachorro. Movía su pie con insistencia esperando a que Merlin y el Capitán entraran por la puerta, ¿Cuánto más tendría que escucharlo quejarse?

\- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?~

\- E-es tu culpa… se supone que las hadas no enferman y…

\- La comida del Capitán es tan efectiva como para violar las normas naturales~

\- Ja ja ja – rio con pesadez – me intentas decir, ¿que posiblemente te mueras con eso?

\- Si~, exactamente~

\- Agh… enserio tengo mala suerte – rodo quedando en su costado izquierdo, pegando la cara al respaldo.

\- Oye~

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- ¿Realmente te bese?~ - pregunto auténticamente serio, espero a que King le soltara un rotundo no, o se quejara por preguntar cuando muere de un dolor intestinal y sin embargo, este se mantuvo en silencio. – ¿King?~, ¿Moriste, enano?~ - se levantó de la silla, acercándose para tener una mejor vista de este, y lo que termino encontrando fue un tanto… - Oh, ¿lo hice tan bien como para que te sonrojes?~

\- ¡C-cállate! – le grito molesto, sentándose de golpe, intentando asestarle un puñetazo – ¡Pervertido!, ¡Idiota, era algo sagrado, estúpido!

\- Pff~. Si claro, sabes bien que Diane no lo haría~ - una dura y cruel verdad para King, Ban sonrió divertido sabiendo ganador de la forma más simple posible, recibiendo ridículos intentos de puñetazos y manotazos a su persona. Tan fácil hacerlo enojar, molestarlo con las cosas más ridículas y al final… sentirse extrañamente cálido por ello.

\- Te voy a… - las palabras quedaron a medio camino, ¿por qué?, porque termino expulsando de su sistema la "Sopa Especial" de Meliodas, manchando por completo la ropa de Ban.

\- E-enano… t-tu… ¡AHORA SI TE MATO!

* * *

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación, y escuchando, un par esperaba el momento propicio para interrumpir.

\- Al final, King vomito la sopa.

\- Sí, no debimos tardarnos tanto.

\- Tranquilo, Capitán, esto no será un viaje en vano, podre utilizar esta nueva fórmula, no se preocupe.

\- Ja ja ja, claro. – rio Meliodas, al notar ese brillo siempre siniestro en los ojos de Merlin cuando usa a otros como sujetos experimentales.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Gracias por leer, ahora mis amables comensales, ¿Qué les están pareciendo los ingredientes?, recuerden su opinión es valiosa para el Chef.**


	4. CHAPTER IV

**Como cuando estas pensando en que escribir para un capitulo y terminas por idear el siguiente =w=. Sip, soy de esas personas que se adelantan a los hechos – y no… no es ir un paso más adelante XD – bueno comencemos antes de que tenga un bloqueo de escritor.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO IV: Letra D de Dulzura**

 **SUMMARY: Había cometido la más grande de las tonterías, otro de tantos verdaderos pecados, que sin importar como, lo borraría. La traiciono… por una sensación tan corta pero placentera, ¿Cómo no sentirse culpable?**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (4/¿?)**

* * *

Llevo su mano a sus labios alejándola de inmediato cuando sus dedos rozaron con ellos, ¿Por qué no lo olvidaba?, solo lo hizo para salvar la vida del enano, ya que él es preciado para Elaine y las hadas que dicen odiarlo por abandonarlas hace tantos años, y sin embargo lloraron por el gran sacrificio de su Rey. Enfrentarse solo contra el Albión.

Bien pudo solo cortarse la muñeca y dejar caer unas cuantas gotas en su boca.

* * *

 _Se acercó al grupo de hadas que rodeaban al inconsciente Rey, paso la vista por cada una de ellas, sus rostros llenos de sufrimiento, dolor, rabia y hasta un poco de impotencia, ¿Era curioso?, caían ante simples actos de bondad… aunque, seguro, muy en el fondo seguían amando a su Rey a pesar de todo lo dicho al entrar._

 _Finalmente dirigió la vista a Gerharde, esa hada… la consejera de todos los anteriores Reyes, y la más molesta de todas. Quedo sorprendido por su rostro impregnado de dolor, lágrimas acumulándose poco a poco a punto de escurrir. Suspiro pesadamente, recordando *Todo esto es por Elaine_

 _Listo para derramar unas gotas, quedo atónito… ese no era King, se trataba de la viva imagen de Elaine, respirando con dificultad, la sangre escurriendo de sus labios. No lo pensó dos veces, tomo el cuerpo de la rubia entre sus brazos y mordiendo su propio labio inferior hasta que sangrase, unió su boca a la de Elaine el suficiente tiempo como para que el líquido rojizo se deslizara por su garganta, tal acto fue tan repentino como para dejar en silencio a las hadas._

 _Cuando finalmente sintió que ya había bebido, sonrió sobre sus labios, iba a separarse pero… era diferente, de cierto modo los labios de "Elaine" se sentían mucho más suaves al tacto, y aunque un poco de su sangre seguía presente, era tan dulce y reconfortante. Afianzo el agarre sobre aquel pequeño cuerpo, tratando de probar lo suficiente de su boca, pero un jalón le hizo apartarse de su "amada", molesto busco al culpable de tal infame acto, pronto su pregunta se vio respondida al encontrar unas ramas rodeándole, y la dueña de ese poder sosteniendo con sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de… ¡¿KING?!_

* * *

Revolvió su cabello desesperado, seguía sin entenderlo… ¿Por qué la vio a ella?, ¿Por qué los labios del enano le resultaron deliciosos?, y ¿Su corazón latía fuertemente al recordarlo?, menos mal que estaba dormido, sino seguramente le habría encajado su Tesoro Sagrado importando poco su estado delicado.

Ahora las hadas estaban cuidando de su Rey mientras este despertaba y Jericho, bueno, ella estaría paseando por ahí con otras hadas. Su atención se vio atrapada por el rostro tranquilo de Elaine, sonrió ante esto… tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

\- Eres bastante impredecible, Lord Ban. – Bufo, a quien menos quería ver, llegaba en el mejor momento. – Enamorar a nuestra preciada Lady Elaine… y besar sin descaro a su Majestad, ¿En qué pensabas?

\- No es de tu incumbencia – soltó con frialdad. Gerharde rio con cierta diversión. Flotando alrededor del albino, como si lo analizara, deteniéndose cerca de Elaine ara acariciar sus cabellos

\- Ella es hermosa, ¿no?, tan pura e inocente, alguien que no encontrarías no importa los años que tardes.

\- …

\- ¿Sabes?, no todas las hadas pueden tener ese tipo de aura – voló hasta quedar cerca de la salida – o que alguien logre apreciarla como tal. ¿Tu ferviente deseo por ello te hizo confundir al Rey Harlequin con su hermana? – Ban no le respondió, giro el rostro, apretando sus puños. El Hada salió riendo, dejando a los amantes en privado. Causar ese tipo de confusión jamás le había parecido tan placentero. – " _No permitiré que manches a nuestro Rey, como lo hiciste con Lady Elaine_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tachan!**

 **Sip, estoy lo suficientemente cuerda y en mis cabales como para terminar agregando esto a su sopa ;). *guiño, guiño***

 **Gracias por su paciencia, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Comentarios?, todo será bien recibido para el Chef.**


	5. CHAPTER V

**Esto continua!, aprovechando el tiempo limitado y dejando a las ideas e imaginación aflorar con libertad. Pocas son las letras, pero variadas las historias. ;)**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO V: Letra E de Envidia**

 **SUMMARY: Estos sentimientos tan extraños, no son correctos y hará hasta lo imposible por eliminarlos.  
Simplemente no puede dejar de verlo, sus sonrisas tan sinceras para con ellos, la actitud tan infantil que adopta cuando están solos y el ligero carmín en tan suaves mejillas, verdaderamente le vuelven loco.**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (5/¿?)**

* * *

¿Sabes, qué es la Envidia?, ¿no?, de acuerdo te hablare un poco de ella, presta atención.

Como bien sabes, los seres humanos poseemos sentimientos, emociones, las cuales nos hacen reaccionar a diferentes tipos de situaciones. Y siempre tendrán un efecto sobre otros, no solo en uno mismo.

Cuando educas a un niño, tratas de infundirle todo lo positivo, dejándole en claro que sentir tristeza, odio, enojo, molestia y envidia es algo que no se debe experimentar ni de broma, ya que es malo. Pero, es ahí donde olvidas que todo esto es parte de uno mismo, y por mucho que desees evitarlo, aparecerá frente a ti tan espontáneamente que… quizás, ni cuenta te des.

Ahora bien, a la _envidia_ , lo podemos definir como ese sentimiento "negativo" experimentado por cierta persona al anhelar las posesiones de otro. ¡Cuidado!, no te confundas con la _avaricia,_ igualmente es negativa, y anhelas cosas, pero a diferencia, es que anhelas tenerlo todo, y no algo en específico, como sucede con la envidia.

* * *

 ** _POV King._**

* * *

Llevo ambas manos al lado izquierdo de mi pecho en un intento por aminorara esta extraña opresión que constantemente me hace desear gritar tan fuertemente como para perder mi voz, llorar al punto de dejar mis ojos rojos y sin una sola gota.

Les veo desde la puerta tan silenciosamente, por pedido del Capitán – apodo dado a Meliodas, cuando él es el Co-Presidente de la Sucursal Cervecera Boar Hat – debía entregarle algunos permisos y autorizaciones a Ban para abrir dos bares nuevos y permitir a Súper Mercados vender su más reciente cerveza. No podía entender como ese hombre termino convirtiéndose en la mano derecha del Capitán, ocupando tal puesto de tan alta magnitud. Años de conocerlo y la única palabra para describirle es "bandido". Trago saliva al escuchar una queda risita, sacándome de mis pensamientos volviéndome a la escena en cuestión.

No soy un tonto, se bien porque me duele, pero jamás admitiré la razón, ¡Antes muerto! Respiro profundamente, debo calmarme para poder entrar, darle los malditos papeles y salir como rayo… fingir que no he visto esto, y seguir como siempre.

Mi ritmo cardiaco ya parece un poco estable, reviso que todo esté en orden, y aun con mi puño temblando – y la puerta entre abierta – doy un par de golpes, bajo mi mano esperando por el permiso. Puedo escuchar claramente susurros, el ruido de sillas moviéndose o ¿quizás la pequeña mesa adornando el centro?, no estoy seguro. Tan solo muerdo mi labio inferior por la risa femenina.

Finalmente me deja pasar, y con mi mejor expresión de fastidio le hago saber mi maldita mala suerte – razón – para verle la cara.

\- Oh!~, claro. El Capi mando un e-mail, debe estar disfrutando la luna de miel, con Elizabeth. – No esta tan lejos de la verdad, pero ese modo tan sugerente de hacer sonar cada palabra es molesto, y más al dirigirle la mirada a su asistente – Bien, tráelos para acá~, soy un hombre ocupado. – Bufo, y camino con paso fuerte y seguro, quedando frente al escritorio, extendiéndole la carpeta color negro. Con los brazos cruzados espero a que termine, sin embargo su voz me hace verle.

\- Harlequin, hoy tengo que terminar un papeleo, está bien si… ¿Ban me lleva a casa? – Más que un aviso parece un favor, arrugo ligeramente el entrecejo, seguro piensa que diré un rotundo no y hare un escándalo como para terminar llamando la atención de todo el piso. Sin embargo, cierro mis ojos y suelto un suspiro, ¿Tengo derecho de negarlo?, como un hermano sí, pero hace tanto tiempo que ya no me siento como tal cuando habla de Ban con sus ojos brillantes y las mejillas un tanto rozadas al recordarle.

\- Vale, pero quiero que me llames cuando salgan del edificio y al llegar.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, hermano! – sus brazos rodeándome en tal muestra tan afectuosa, hace que me incomode. Corresponde, porque es mi obligación, debo ser realmente la persona más hipócrita de todas, soy su hermano y yo…

\- ¡Hey, hey!~ - su tono molesto hace que nos separemos para verle. Sostiene la carpeta, mientras sonríe como si tuviera al Capitán frente a él. ¡Oh!, seguro está enojado, después de todo nos odiamos, y yo siendo el hermano mayor de su interés amoroso, mostrarle tal… escena debe llevarlo al límite. En otro tiempo quizás podría contestar algo, pero ahora enserio solo quiero largarme. Tomo la carpeta, agradeciéndole, giro hacia mi dulce hermana, recordándole la condición para que no me quede a esperarla. Ella asiente e infla las mejillas dándole un toque ciertamente adorable, la despeino un poco y me retiro de la oficina, no sin antes escuchar – Y… ¿Haremos esa papelería aquí o en mi apartamento? – Aprieto el picaporte hasta dejar mi mano colorada, las risas divertidas de Ban aún se escuchan, y la voz de Elaine regañándole por decir algo "pervertido"

Llego hasta mi pequeño cubículo, dejo la carpeta y busco mi celular para confirmar que los documentos habían sido firmados e iría a llevarlos donde Gilthunder para proceder. Una gota de agua cayó sobre la pantalla de este y así sucesivamente hasta cubrir la pantalla. Deseaba burlarme, en cambio me he derrumbado, apoyando ambas manos en el suelo. Estaba mal… completamente mal, simplemente no podía… ¡NO! – ¡ES MI HERMANA, DIOS! – El dolor volviendo, las punzadas, desenado aquello ajeno, que nunca será mío. – _"Elaine… ¿Por qué lo conociste antes que yo?"_

* * *

 ** _POV Ban_**

* * *

Me recargo contra el respaldo de mi silla, ¿A qué estoy jugando?, miro la caja aterciopelada que recientemente me trajeron de la joyería. Tome la decisión de casarme con ella, porque la amo… ella es mi rayo de luz, quien me mostro que a pesar de tener una vida llena de mierda, al final, es posible tener un final feliz.

Entonces ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué espero tan ansiosamente a ver como reaccionas ante cada una de mis acciones para con ella?, simplemente eres su hermano, un subordinado en el trabajo, y cuando te tengo tan cerca yo…

Escucho como golpetean la puerta, bufo molesto, ¿ahora quien sería?, doy la orden para que pase, y, ¡Vaya, sorpresa!, no imagine que ella aun estuviera trabajando.

\- Ban, traje el contrato que Hawk dice que debes revisar "enserio"

\- Oh~, ¿el Maestro, está enojado?~ - pregunto con cierta burla. Diane asiente, caminando hasta mi escritorio dándome el dichoso contrato, y tomando asiento en las sillas de frente. – Hmm~, ¿Qué tal van las cosas con King?~

\- ¿Harlequin?, pues bien, como siempre. Hoy iremos a una pastelería nueva… - dejo de presarle atención, realmente el enano podía llegar a ser un grandísimo estúpido. Apoyarla tan ciegamente cuando amo al Capitán y repitiendo lo mismo ahora con Hauser. O quizás solo es un pervertido masoquista que disfruta del dolor emocional. Nadie en sus cinco sentidos seguiría siendo el "mejor amigo", regalando sonrisas, consejos y apoyando en cada una de sus decisiones. – Sabes… yo antes pensé que él me amaba – Eso si me sorprendió, sobre todo las mejillas sonrojadas y claras lagrimas queriendo salir. De todas las personas de confianza para tal revelación, ¿tenía que escogerme a mí?, Elizabeth, Elaine, hasta el mismo King eran más adecuados – Pero luego de Meliodas, él me seguía tratando igual, como si solo fuera su hermana, y con Hauser igual... ni siquiera dudo en responderme que me apoyaría hasta el final.

\- … - No sé qué decir, buscando con la mirada alguna ingeniosa salida.

\- Imagine una vida a su lado, tener citas, casarnos, hijos… envejecer juntos. – Su mirada reflejaba mucha tristeza, simplemente extraño. – Pero como vez, no todo es como lo sueñas. Realmente no lamento estar con Hauser, tan solo me pregunto, ¿Y si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía por él?, Ban – me miro – Dime tu qué opinas.

\- ¿Opinar?~, en primer lugar, ¿Por qué me lo estas contando? – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiera escuchado algo extraño

\- … A ti, te gusta Harlequin, ¿no?

\- ¿¡HA?!, ¡¿DE DONDE SACAS ESA ESTUPIDEZ?! – grito lleno de ira. Así que todo esto era por…

\- No es ninguna estupidez – responde ofendida – Tu, siempre le molestas, aprovechando cada ínfimo momento juntos, y sobre todo, tus ojos al verlo conmigo, no son propios de ti. Ni siquiera con Elaine cuando está cerca de Helbram

\- ¡Y según tú!, ¡¿Cómo veo al enano estando contigo?!

\- Envidia. Como si desearas ser tu quien le estuviera haciendo reír en esos pequeños momentos al platicar en medio del pasillo.

\- ….

\- ¿Ban?

\- ¡LARGATE! – le arroje el estúpido contrato, señalándole la puerta con mi dedo índice. Mi tono la asusto lo suficiente para hacerla salir casi corriendo, yo me deje caer por completo en la silla, pasando la mano por todo mi rostro. De todos los momentos para decirme algo como eso… - _"Ahora se nota porque el enano se enamoró de ella… son tal para cual."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Listo!**

 **Fu… esto tuvo complicado XD, no se me ocurría nada, nadita para esta letra, al final salió de este modo tan curioso. Muahaha. Gracias por leer.**

 **Y por aquí seguiremos un poco más ;), esperen la siguiente letra.**


	6. CHAPTER VI

**Hi!, dios ya vamos por el capitulo seis, ¡WII!, eso me emociona demasiado TTvTT, sip… hace años que no escribía un Long-Fic *cofcofcofhiatus3cofcof*, peor bueno, aprovechando la inspiración y las ganas de terminar tan bello proyecto, proseguimos con la siguiente letra.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO VI: Letra F de Fiebre**

 **SUMMARY: El simple hecho de enfermar es de las peores experiencias, sin embargo, usarla como un pretexto para que este solo contigo. Realmente eres un zorro codicioso.**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (6/¿?)**

* * *

Exprimió retirando el exceso de agua, dejando ligeramente húmedo el paño para colocarlo en su frente. Verifico el termómetro, sonriendo con alivio, su fiebre ya estaba bajando.

Dejo el termómetro en la mesa al lado, dispuesto a levantarse y salir de la habitación para no molestarlo. Sin embargo, una mano impidió su salida, tanto así que termino recostado sobre su pecho sin oportunidad de escapar.

\- …

\- Quédate…

\- Dios, pareces un niño mimado - acaricio su rostro, deteniéndose en su mejilla frotando su pulgar contra esta – Vuelve a dormir.

\- No, te iras.

\- Ok, ok. Entonces me quedare contigo hasta que…

\- Harlequin, estaré enfermo pero no soy estúpido. Duérmete conmigo. – Honestamente Harlequin deseaba carcajearse y tener su cámara en tal momento lleno de "cursilería". En sus 18 años de vida, jamás había sido participe de tal espectáculo, especialmente cuando tiene 10 años conociendo al albino y apenas 1 año y medio saliendo con este.

Hawk le pidió amablemente que fuera a cuidar a Ban, ya que la noche anterior el albino se fue a casa en plena tormenta – olvidando el paraguas – y para la mañana, el peli rosa tenía un mensaje de voz de este, apenas se podía entender lo que decía entre tos y delirios. Pero de lo más rescatable estaba "Harlequin" y "Fiebre". Lo bueno de todo era que Ban eligió el fin de semana para enfermarse.

Acepto, recostándose al otro lado de la cama, – y luchando por no dormirse – el albino termino apoyándose en el pecho del castaño, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Mentiría si dijera que Harlequin no disfrutaba de cuidar a Ban, es que, simplemente, se estaba comportando como un niño temeroso de ser abandonado por su madre. Aunque horas antes, estaba preocupado por como había dejado que la fiebre subiera y sin medicamente alguno. Mínimo debió comunicarse con Merlín cuando sintió temblores por su cuerpo, pero no, como siempre, se descuidaba.

\- ¿Ban?, ¿Ya estas dormido?

\- … - al no recibir respuesta más que sus ronquidos – era suficiente para tomarlo como un "Si" – verifico la hora en su teléfono, aun no eran ni las ocho en punto, pero si tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Elaine, quizás no había sido buena idea ponerlo en vibrador.

\- Pero, el sonido le hubiera molestado, además no podía distraerme – una excusa tan mediocre como su renuencia a cuidar al albino o quedarse acostado con él. Dejo el teléfono sobre la almohada que Ban no ocupaba, y soltó un pequeño bostezo, mañana le daría una muy larga explicación a su hermana. – Ella lo entenderá.

* * *

 _Le entrego una taza con leche tibia, sentándose frente a él, para darle un sorbo a su propia bebida. No esperaba una visita hoy, y mucho menos para esto._

 _\- Siendo honesta, adoro tus visitas. Y te quiero mucho, pero, hoy no vienes en plan social, ¿cierto?_

\- …

 _\- Todo normal, con mi hermano. ¿O volvieron a discutir? – pregunto con cierto tono maternal. En ocasiones terminaba escuchando a su hermano soltar improperios del albino, o al revés, ese par no podía ser más amoroso._

 _\- No, últimamente Gowther ha estado muy cerca de él. King dice que es por el proyecto de Hendrickson pero no creo nada de eso. – explico el albino. Elaine cubrió su boca intentando disimular la sonrisa burlona._

 _\- Tranquilo Ban. Mi hermano es tu novio, además si Gowther intentara algo, siempre tiene el número de la policía en marcación rápida. – no esperaba que eso terminara por convencerlo pero sí que relajara un poco – Ahora, imagino que se lo "comentaste" a Harlequin, y no salió como esperabas._

 _\- Me lanzo fuera de la biblioteca, y dijo "Deja de ser infantil, además no soy la clase de persona que se deja engañar dos veces por Gowther"_

 _\- En resumen… - tomo una galleta dándole un mordisco – Quieres que me excuse por ti, convenciéndole de que tienes razón y Gowther solo quiere violarlo._

 _\- Si, eso mismo – Finalmente el albino dio un largo sorbo a su taza, esperando a que la rubia llamara a King o dijera "Claro, yo me encargo". En cambio solo fue un prolongado silencio que se desvaneció a penas escucho el timbre – ¿Esperas a alguien?~_

 _\- Gerharde, iremos a ver vestidos de novia. – El albino asintió, entendiéndolo como su señal para retirarse – Lo siento Ban – dijo ya en la entrada – Esta vez no puedo alegar por ti. Justificar tus celos es irracional y lo sabes._

 _\- ¡¿C-celos?!_

* * *

\- Gracias por esperar. Aquí tienes – le extendió una bebida, a lo cual ella acepto gustosa – Entonces, ¿Ban enfermó?, eso no es normal en él.

\- Más bien, poco convencional, Arthur – el chico asintió, mordiendo de una vez por todas su hamburguesa

\- ¿Cómo aquella vez que se coló a la habitación de King, y salvaste su virginidad? – Elaine asintió, sorbiendo de su malteada y viendo la lluvia caer por la ventana – Meliodas-dono, dijo que Ban no estaba enfermo, solo finge estarlo para que King este lejos de Gowther-san.

\- Algo así me dijo Hawk, jamás imagine que sería participe en los planes de Ban.

\- Hmm… creo que le prometió algo de sobras bien cocinadas, y alejar a Meliodas-dono del bar.

\- Oh~ - atino a decir la rubia, para luego reír – No crees que hubiera sido más fácil decirle que Gowther está saliendo contigo, y solo pasaba tiempo con Harlequin para pedir consejos.

\- Sí, yo se lo dije a Gowther-san, pro me respondió. "Solo estoy probando la confianza que Ban tiene". Honestamente no entendí a lo que se refería.

\- Ja ja ja, no eres el único. Tanto Ban, Meliodas y Gowther son una caja de sorpresas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POOF!**

 **Otra pequeña creación. Muy adorable y acaramelada a mi parecer XD. Nada como un Ban enfermo para sacar lo más tierno de este.**

 **Es bueno saber que tenemos lectores – clientes (?) – quienes están siguiendo este pequeño proyecto. Se agradece UvU.**

 **Pero no olviden… un review es como… la comida para la musa. Denle comida y esta trabaja, no le den comida… y pues ya saben, XDDD.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **PD. ¿Algún día quieren un Lemon entre estos capítulos – ingredientes –?**


	7. CHAPTER VII

**Hello, my friends!, The crazy and ridiculos writter 241L0RM3RCUR1 come back XDD – Aquí practicando el parlebu english, oh… well – Ok, bueno ya más seriamente hablando. La verdad pensaba actualizar cada lunes – como el manga – pero me dio pereza UvU, y asi, asi que neee~ XDD. Ladies and Gentelmen, WELCOME TO THE FANFIC OF ENTRETAINMENT – AND VERY YAOI -!**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins, son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO VII: Letra G de Gracias**

 **SUMMARY: Palabras tan dulces, dichas por las personas que más ama.**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (7/¿?)**

* * *

Pronunciar estas palabras, el momento en que adquieren un valor más allá de su significado citado en enciclopedias.

 _Gracias mamá… por darme la vida_

 _Gracias por… amarme_

 _Gracias amigo_

 _Gracias hijo_

 _Gracias…_

Lagrimas que no paraban de fluir, con una caja enorme de pañuelos a lado con el afán de ser usados para secar el agua salada, y darle a su dueño una oportunidad de desahogarse por completo.

Aunque eso no resulto como se esperaba, es más, solo incremento el llanto y los pañuelos a su alrededor.

Durante toda la ceremonia estuvo tranquilo, escuchando como el sacerdote pronunciaba el tan común discurso, les preguntaba a los involucrados si aceptaban, y asi terminar con, "Si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre". Ni con eso reacciono. Saliendo de la iglesia los felicito con una enorme sonrisa, abrazo a ambos, deseándoles la mayor de las felicidades.

En un simple momento, cuando todos fueron al salón para celebrar a lo grande. Sintió un ligero jalón en el saco de su traje, y al encararle, termino por encontrarse con su "acompañante" lagrimeando y moqueando hasta más no poder.

Y asi es como termino en esta situación. Encerrados en una de las tantas habitaciones "especiales" ofrecidas para los novios como invitados.

Por el número de cajas regadas en el suelo, seguro era un lote completo, ¿Cómo era posible que un cuerpo tan pequeño guardara tanto fluido nasal y lagrimoso?

Detener sus constantes llantos es simple, solo besarlo y dejarse llevar –lo común – Pero en este caso, él no se veía abierto a la posibilidad de usar ese método.

* * *

 _\- Ban_

 _\- Elaine, ¿estás bien?, por tu mensaje – la rubia le sonrió y disculpo por preocuparlo innecesariamente – En tal caso, ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Es un poco vergonzoso, ¿Vamos a un café, ok? – el albino asintió, curioso por lo que su mejor amiga y ex-amante tuviera para decirle._

 _Escupir el café, y gritar tan alto como para asustar a los otros clientes, definitivamente no era su estilo, pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, soltarle tremenda noticia, y ser el primero en saberlo._

 _\- King, él…_

 _\- Las "sorpresas" no son su fuerte. ¿Debo recordarte tu increíble declaración mientras aun estábamos juntos? – ella lo dijo en broma, sin embargo tuvo el efecto equivocado, la mirada del albino se tornó sombría. Al instante se disculpó._

 _\- Tranquila, ambos recibimos nuestra buena reprimenda por ello. Te lastimamos, especialmente yo – Elaine tomo la mano de Ban, y le vio con la mayor de las comprensiones_

 _\- Eso ya no importa._

 _\- ¿Tú crees?~_

 _\- Por supuesto, sino, no habría aceptado casarme con Helbram_

* * *

El último de los pañuelos ocultaba su rostro, escuchándose sus pequeños hipos por intentar no llorar. ¿Debía acariciar su espalda?, ¿decir algo tranquilizador?, o simplemente…

\- G-gra-gracias… B-ban…

\- ¿He?~

\- Yo realmente me enoje cuando me lo dijeron, y además el embarazo. Pero al escuchar con cuanta alegría ambos anhelaban a su bebé, y casarse, deje de lado cualquier enojo.

\- Si~, eso fue bueno~

\- Ella se veía hermosa, ¿cierto? – pregunto, mirándolo finalmente, y sonriendo con alegría pura. – Cuando la vi en su vestido, la lleve hasta el altar para entregarla, pensé en todo, el día que nació, sus primeras palabras, empezó a caminar, nuestros días de escuela… - pequeñas lagrimas volvían a acumularse – todos y cada uno de los momentos más felices y dolorosos… superándolos difícilmente y quizás, con algunas heridas intentando sanar. Por eso, gracias Ban. Gracias por amarla como lo hiciste, y darle tanta felicidad como yo no pude. – Ban quedo atónito, bajando la mirada y terminando por abrazarlo con fuerza. – Ouch… duele

\- Ustedes… manzanas caídas del mismo árbol~ - susurro quedamente, pero no lo suficiente.

\- ¿De que hablas? – no respondió, simplemente lo abrazo con mayor fuerza – ¡Te dije que duele!, ¡Ban!

* * *

 _\- Tonterías~_

 _\- No son tonterías. En verdad, gracias por amar a mi hermano como lo haces. Llenas sus días de tanta felicidad, que me hace darme cuenta que no hay nada por lo cual arrepentirse._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Ahí, fue tan fluflu~, TTvTT que hasta yo llore *saca el pañuelo***

 **Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, aún queda mucho amor que dar de este par.**

 **¿Review-desu? =w=**


	8. CHAPTER VIII

**BOOM!, Hoy es día de actualización, y de manga de Sousei no Ounmoyi – a veda~ - XDDD. Hola mis queridos lectores, agradeciendo su preferencia y apoyo desde el anonimato ^w^. Así que… disfruten de la lectura.**

 **PD: ES EL CAPITULO MÁS SIMETRICO DE TODOS *0***

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO VIII: Letra H de Hilos**

 **SUMMARY: Lo que un simple hilo rojo une, no siempre es el amor de tu vida. Y de igual manera no existe un solo hilo del destino.**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (8/¿?)**

* * *

Atado al final del dedo meñique se encuentra un pequeño hilo color rojo, de apariencia tan frágil como para ser roto de un solo jalón.

Pero este, a pesar de todo, es realmente indestructible. Las tijeras terminaran hechas pedazos, de las espadas solo quedara el manga, ¿morderlo?, esperemos que tengas suficiente calcio en ellos, o por lo menos un buen dentista.

En fin, aunque tal hilo es una molestia, no todos pueden verlo, lo cual es bueno, ya que si lo vieras, y siguieras, te encontrarías con esa persona atada del otro lado. La persona al final, es con quien tu estas destinado a estar, pero a veces, eso no significa que puedan encontrar la felicidad juntos, por mucho que ese hilo lo diga. Después de todo ¿El hilo rojo solo te dice para quien estas destinado a amar?, y ese amar, ¿solo es romántico?

Quizás si, quizás no. El mundo es un lugar lleno de posibilidades, de igual manera lo es ese hilo, y el significado que quieras darle a tu persona destinada.

* * *

 _Su destino siempre fue el estar a su lado, simple coincidencia que su "padre" le contase sobre la fuente de la vida eterna. ¡Por supuesto que no!_

 _Gracias a ello vivió los días más felices de todos, pero de igual manera, experimento la desesperación absoluta, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. ¿Qué podía hacer un humano ante un demonio?_

 _Absolutamente nada. Y con su sacrificio… una última buena acción de alguien tan puro como ella, es que hoy sigue vivo, con el único propósito de traerla al mundo terrenal y así, estar por siempre juntos._

* * *

\- La historia sobre el hilo rojo, es una que siempre encanta a todas mis clientas. Están interesadas en ella, ¿o buscan algún objeto en particular? – pregunta la dependiente. Una mujer en sus treintas, cabello pelirrojo, con ropas modernas pero sin perder el toque de una adivina o hechicera; sus ojos de un profundo rozado, y sonrisa carismática, al hablar con las jóvenes que entraron con un toque de curiosidad e incredulidad a su tienda; pero sobre todo aquel joven esperándolas fuera.

\- Ehm… vera… nosotras – habla la más baja de ellas, pero no encuentra las palabras adecuadas. El nerviosismo es evidente.

\- ¡Léanos nuestro futuro! – intervino rápidamente la segunda "invitada", casi o igual de sonrojada que la otra. – Ehm… b-bueno, escuchamos que esta tienda vende muchas cosas para el amor y…

\- Tranquila. Las explicaciones de lo que tengo en mi propia tienda son innecesarias. Aunque a veces me sirven para el inventario – ese último comentario, usado más como una broma, destensa a las dos jóvenes que ríen a la par. – Síganme, oh… también llamen a ese chico.

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestiona una de las dos.

\- Hará que mi tienda parezca sospechosa, más de lo que ya es.

* * *

 _El sentirse culpable, era un pequeño precio a pagar después de haber abandonado a sus amigos, a su hermana, el bosque, Helbram y sobre todo a Diane. Un castigo impartido por los humanos, de igual forma seguía siendo un pequeño precio._

 _Aunque, debería ser irónico que aun, ante todo, anhelaba un recuentro con su dulce Diane. Ella quien le dio una luz, cuando su mente se encontraba hecha un caos, ella quien le dio tranquilidad, un hogar y amor, lo suficientemente sincero, como para saber, que su destino era encontrarla y protegerla._

 _Y aun después de tantos años, no deja de amarla. Si ella lo olvido, no importa, mientras pueda verla sonreír, eso da igual. Velar por su felicidad es la prioridad, aun cuando sepa de los sentimientos de Meliodas, estará a su lado, porque él lo prometió…_

* * *

El té fue ignorado por las dos chicas, mientras ella revisaba su futuro en el amor. Aquel joven, harto de tal ridiculez – y molesto por obligarlo a entrar – daba pequeño sorbos a la bebida, que tana amablemente les fue entregada.

Fingir que observaba con mucho detalle sus palmas, delineando las marcas de estas, y pasando de vez en vez la mirada a los ojos de cada una, generando nervios, ansiedad, anhelos completamente falsos.

\- Entiendo. – Soltó las manos de las dos, llevando la propia debajo de su barbilla, como si meditara – Ambas están enamoradas, y deseosas de saber si su amor será correspondido.

\- ¡Si! – casi gritaron la respuesta.

\- Las felicitó, a quienes aman, son personas extraordinarias. – ver en sus rostros tal felicidad, provocaba en él una ira incontrolable, como para destruir la estúpida tienda. – Aunque, me temo que no son esas personas con las cuales pasaran el resto de su vidas.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Eso no es…

\- Tranquilas, no es el fin del mundo. El cómo los conocieron y el tiempo a su lado, honestamente es envidiable, pero su tan anhelado amor, no es imposible… ciertamente, pero al final será doloroso. No ahora, quizás no mañana. – verlas soltar algunas lágrimas, y como una de ellas golpeaba la mesa, gritándole mil y un improperios a la dueña, hizo que rabiara más.

Al final ambas chicas salieron, una llorando por las crueles palabras y otra muy enojada, intentando apaciguarla, cuando ella también deseaba llorar.

\- ¡Espero este satisfecha! – por eso odia cosas como el destino o las predicciones, tan solo causan problemas

\- ¿Disculpa? – su tono denotaba confusión – Si es por las dos, no he dicho nada que pudiera herirlas de gravedad

\- No, claro que no… pero cobro una buena cantidad. ¡Gente como usted me enferma!

\- … - ella ya no le respondió, simplemente se limitó a verle con el ceño fruncido. Él tomo su mochila para salir e intentar alcanzarlas – Fairy King Harlequin… edad 17 años, tercer año de la preparatoria de Lionés. Mejor amigo Helbram. Hermana menor Elaine. Gusta de dormir todo el día, confeccionar ropa, y comparte el gusto de espiar los vestidores de las chicas junto a Meliodas. – sus palabras le hicieron dar media vuelta, con una mueca de miedo

\- Como es que…

\- Eres un hermano maravilloso, acompañarla hasta aquí, para escuchar una declaración de una desconocida, y enojarte al evidenciar sus nulas posibilidades de ser feliz al lado de cierto joven que conoces. – su voz ahora sonaba cantarina pero peligrosa, como si todo lo dicho le causara un placer macabro. Camino hasta quedar frente al castaño, evidenciando unos notorios centímetros de diferencia – Lo sabes ¿cierto?, su amor, es imposible, como el de la otra chica.

\- ¡Disparates!, como podría…

\- ¡Deja de negarlo! – finalmente los nervios de la adivina se alteran. Elevando su voz casi como un general a sus tropas – Porque hace mucho que dejaste de amar a Diane, tu corazón… no, más bien, tu ser ya le pertenece a ese otro por el que tu hermana suspira de amor.

\- …

\- Ha tu edad es fácil cometer errores. Unos tragos, una cama, y todo se viene abajo. O por lo menos eso parecía. Fue tentador, repetirlo una y otra vez, hasta que dejo de ser físico, de poco en poco otros detalles en que no reparaste fueron apareciendo. Sin más ni menos, te diste cuenta de tu error. – se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, acercándose a su oído – Traicionar a tu hermana, y aun así, gozando estar bajo su calor, besarlo… sentirlo tan tuyo. Verdaderamente tu… eres lujuria.

El sonido sordo de una bofetada propagarse por toda la tienda, a la par de la puerta cerrada con tanta fuerza, la hicieron reír tanto como para abrazar su estómago. Adora su trabajo más que nada, algunas veces es horrendo dar noticias tristes, pero otras, es divertido.

\- Yo no planeaba hacerte enojar King-kun, tan solo esclarecer tu mirada. No puedes apartarte, no importa cuánto trates. Sus hilos rojos son tan brillantes como para terminar opacando a los que una vez existieron para nunca desaparecer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otro más a la lista. El tiempo pasa tan rápido y ya vamos en el capítulo ocho, pero aun esto no termina. Un resto de letras esperan y más oso… zorro… aventuras de estos dos XDDD.**

 **See you!**


	9. CHAPTER IX

**Well, well *inserte voz de Cipher* ¡WELCOM AND, I'M BE BACK!**

 **Sorry, sorry, pero la musa aprovecho el regreso a clases para tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones =w= la explote demasiado a la pobre *inserte risa diabólica*. Saltando los detalles**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO IX: Letra I de Insinuación**

 **SUMMARY: Una propuesta descarada, lo suficientemente estúpida para amedrentarlo con ayuda de su Tesoro Sagrado, entonces… ¿Por qué su corazón bombeaba más sangre de la necesaria, llevándola hasta sus pómulos?**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (9/¿?)**

* * *

Apoyándose en su Chastiefol llevaba un par de cajas con fruta y carne. Terminar completamente instalados en Liones como un simple Bar no era exactamente la idea que el Pecado del Oso había formado en su mente.

Hubo fiesta, condecoraciones y disculpas a montones. Tan irónico, pero bien valía hacer justicia… ¿cierto?

Una nota pegada en la puerta, indicándole al castaño donde dejar las cosas mientras Meliodas volvía de una reunión con el Rey de Liones. Pero puso en duda la veracidad de la excusa, ya que, mencionaba que Elizabeth seria quien le escoltaría hasta el castillo.

Floto a la cocina, bajando con precaución las cajas. No deseaba hacer más visitas al mercado, varia vendedoras lo confundieron con un niño pequeño por lo cual le regalaron dulces y pellizcaron sus mejillas. Degradante pero… los dulces no sabían tan mal.

Decidió a tomar una siesta mientras todos volvían, floto encima de Chastiefol masticando un par de bolitas café, según una de las vendedoras es chocolate y recientemente se ha hecho popular.

\- ¿Y esto?~ - la bolsa donde le fue entregado el preciado comestible dulzón fue hábilmente alejado de sus manos, junto a una risa tan conocida que le erizaba el vello de la nuca por la enorme furia que le provocaba. – Quien lo diría al enano le gusta robar cosas interesantes~

\- ¡NO ROBE NADA! – se defendió con seguridad. En cambio el albino lo encontró como una de tantas oportunidades para molestar al Rey Hada.

\- Khe~, mentira… tú no tienes dinero. Eso explica porque estuviste desaparecido toda la mañana~. – ese tono cantarín desquiciaba aún más al acusado, agregando la mirada de superioridad, como si realmente ese zorro albino fuera un santo.

\- Devuélvelo. – intento tomar la bolsa, tarea imposible de alcanzar ya que el albino alzo el brazo que sostenía el paquete y con la otra empujaba al castaño. – ¡Suéltame!, ¡No es divertido!

\- Khe~, khe~, si lo es. Además, King~, ¿Seguro que no los robaste?, porque bien podrías quitármelos solo para esconder la evidencia de tu crimen~ - el castaño se alejó del agarre impuesto y miro con el ceño aún más fruncido al albino. ¿Quién se creía para decirle tales cosas?, ¿Por qué se comportaba de ese modo cuando él…?

\- ¿Que vio de bueno Elaine en ti?

\- …

La pregunta había salido en automático, aunque King creyó haberla dicho más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Acordó cuando ya no escuchaba a Ban reír entre dientes y lo miraba con total desinterés, o ¿eso era irritación?, descifrar las expresiones y acciones del albino, era incluso tan complicado como entender a Meliodas.

\- …

\- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?~ - el tono sonaba más profundo y hasta un tanto tenebroso, poco usual en el Pecado de la Codicia. King asintió curioso por lo que fuera a decirle, ¿mentiras?, posiblemente, ¿alguna verdad entre dicha con sus tonterías?, eso haría difícil el rescatar un poco de información confiable.

Ban dejo la bolsa con las preciadas golosinas en una de las mesas, llevo su mano hasta la mejilla derecha del castaño, rodeando su cintura con la otra. Acerco a King tanto como para dejar una leve distancia entre ellos, inclinando su rostro. Mientras tanto, el castaño se debatía entre alejarlo – por lo extraño de la situación – o dar de lleno con su lanza en el pecho de Ban.

\- Exactamente que…

\- Tus ojos son como los de ella, el color de su piel, el aroma y por sobre todo encajas entre mis brazos perfectamente.

Con eso dicho el color subió de golpe a la piel de King, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, era como si le estuviera, ¡Seduciendo!

\- O-oye, esto… ¡PARA LA BROMA!

\- ¿Broma?, por supuesto que no – King trago saliva al notar como los ojos del albino pasaban a tener un aspecto de predador. La mano en su mejilla le acaricio suave y lentamente, posicionándose detrás de su nuca y empujándole hacia adelante. – Te mostrare la "razón", así que no temas… te tratare tan delicadamente como me sea posible.

\- ¡YA PARA!, - rogo con la voz un tanto agrietada y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. ¿Hablaba enserio?, acaso le mostraría físicamente lo que su hermana y él compartieron tan íntimamente, ¿no tenía vergüenza?, ¿se le hacía tan simple tener ese tipo de contacto con otra persona que no fuera Elaine? – S-si a-alguien nos ve, y-yo…

Un ligero sonido escapo de labios opuestos y al instante termino en una sonora carcajada que rodeo todo el Boar Hat. King abrió los ojos encontrando al albino sosteniéndose de una de las mesas para no caer. Pestañeo varias veces confundido tratando de procesar la situación.

\- T-tu… pfff~, enserio… jajaja~, ¡estúpido enano!, ¡eres tan inocente!, jajaja~. El Capitán se lo perdió~ - Ban continuo riendo por lo menos 3 minutos, en lo que la propia sorpresa e indignación rodeaban al castaño. Lo sabía, sabía que era una broma. – Bueno, como pago por fastidiarme me llevare esto – mostro la bolsa – Si el Capitán vuelve, lo cual dudo, dile que fui a dar una vuelta~. – apenas la puerta se cerró, y King quedo completamente solo – como se supone que estaba desde un inicio –, llevo las manos hasta su rostro sintiéndolo muy caliente y sus manos temblando.

Repentinamente los rostros de Diane y Elaine aparecieron en su mente. Respiro profundamente buscando calmarse – Te lo prometí Elaine y esta vez no pienso fallar, a ninguna de las dos. – soltó quedamente apretando fuertemente sus manos en forma de puño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer, esperando sigan apoyando este pequeño proyecto que no pienso alargarlo demasiado, porque tengo otras historias que bueno… merecen su final y continuación UvU. Me siento tan irresponsablemente/responsable X´D.**

 **See you!**


	10. CHAPTER X

**Las letras aún no se acaban, pero sí que la imaginación es un duro freno en la elaboración de maravillas y locuras al puro estilo del BanxKing. Disculpen la demora y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Continuemos con una letra más.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO X: Letra J de Jardín**

 **SUMMARY: Incluso las flores podían tener un cierto toque "erótico"**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (10/¿?)**

* * *

La suavidad de sus labios no podía aburrirle sin importar el repetido número de ocasiones en que compartían dicho acto y otros tantos que robaba como buen "bandido". Acaricio su mejilla derecha a la vez que terminaba dicho contacto disponiéndose a repartir besos por todo su rostro y reposar en el hueco entre hombro y cuello.

\- ¿Ban? – recibió un ronroneo como respuesta – no puedes quedarte aquí.

\- Hmm~

King suspiro, ladeando la mirada hacia uno de los ventanales que conforman ese enorme invernadero completamente exclusivo para miembros del club de jardinería y herbolaria. Seguramente Gerharde volvería a regañarle por dejar entrar a Ban, además de recordarle la mal influencia que el albino implica para él.

" _Harlequin, ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que nada bueno saldría de estar con Ban?_ "

\- Es enserio. – intento convencerle, usando su mejor voz autoritaria –Mi turno ya va a terminar – el albino no movió ni un musculo, simplemente busco una mejor posición, la cual involucraba tener una de sus piernas entre las de King, haciendo a este último gritar avergonzado. – Q-que… que estas… ¡NO TE ATREVAS ESTAMOS EN LA ESCUELA!

\- Khe~, ¿por qué no? – finalmente se dignó a levantar la mirada, siendo ese escalofrío recorriendo todo el cuerpo de King una autentica señal de alerta.

\- Deja de leer los estúpidos libros de Gowther – empujo con ambos brazos al albino pero ni un milímetro pudo moverlo, más su socarrona sonrisa se amplió lo suficiente para ver ese par de colmillos que le distinguen como a nadie más

\- Oh~, ¿estás tan seguro que fue Gowther?~ - tal pregunta solo hizo hervir los nervios del castaño, haciéndole olvidar la razón principal del querer alejarse y no ser vistos por ojos ajenos.

\- Gowther o el Capitan, ¡da lo mismo! – inflo sus mejillas y arrugo el entrecejo dándole un aspecto parecido a un oso de felpa, porque si buscaba mostrarse aterrador ante el albino, no lo logaría, mínimo no de ese modo. – ¡TU SOLO QUIERES QUE TENGAMOS SEXO!

\- Si, ¿o porque crees que siempre te acompaño?~, honestamente es desagradable siempre oler tantas flores, pero son un buen perfume para disfrazar, además nadie sospecharía del "fertilizante especial" que incluimos.

\- ¡ERES UN CERDO! – volvió a gritar el castaño, ahora rojo de la ira. No permitiría que ese precioso invernadero quedase manchado por los impuros deseos de ese adicto al placer carnal – ¡Quítate de encima!, eres asqueroso Ban.

\- Que cruel eres, _Kingu~_ \- fingió derramar lágrimas secándolas con la manga de su camisa – quizás… - de un tirón mando a volar los botones del uniforme de King– necesito nuevas formas de convencimiento – le mostro un par de llaves las cuales arrojo lejos disponiendo a tomar lo suyo.

* * *

 _\- Si vas a entrar hazlo. Pareces un acosador – dijo Helbram cargando un par de costales de tierra. – ¿Oye?, ¿si quiera me has escuchado? – movió su mano por frente del rostro del albino. – Haz lo que quieras entonces. – continuo su camino dejando solo al único espectador de King._

 _¿Podía ser tan interesante verle cambiar la tierra de unas masetas y arrancar la mala hierba de otras?, otros dirían "No, solo cansado", en cambio Ban respondería, "…" absolutamente nada porque iría a donde King y llevárselo lejos para arreglar un latente problema de su entrepierna. Y es que el rostro sonrojado y la camisa blanca transparente por el sudor que remarcaba sus pezones se convirtió en la imagen más erótica del castaño para el albino._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Y esto salió gracias al poder de "Eros", y la hermosa canción titulada Yuri on Ice [derechos a sus correspondientes creadores]**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando este ligero proyecto. Espero concluirlo antes de que termine el año. Y Hime-chan Natsumi gracias por comentar cada capítulo, este fue dedicado especialmente para ti ^^**

 **See you!**


	11. CHAPTER XI

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Vaya que el tiempo pasa volando, pero no así las actualizaciones… [Mal chiste, perdón UvU], en fin, en fin, espero se hayan divertido, comido mucho y descansado como merecen. ¿Metas, deseos?, todo ello siempre está presente, las mías, concluir exitosamente este y otros long-fics, para así sentir el respiro de la libertad.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO XI: Letra K de King**

 **SUMMARY: Sin apariencia pública o "recuerdos", él se convirtió en King, el pecado de la pereza del oso y portador de la lanza Chastiefol. Nada más y nada menos.**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (11/?)**

* * *

La función de un nombre es básica, todo el mundo debería reconocer su importancia, pero siendo algo tan común es fácilmente olvidar el significado detrás de esa palabra.

Cubrió sus oídos retorciéndose entre las cobijas intentando detener sus voces, repitiéndose con tal insistencia que era doloroso.

¿Por qué?

¿Era un castigo?

Pero, no debía quejarse ¿cierto?, él ya no podía continuar atendiendo al llamado de… _Fairy King Harlequin_

Atrás quedaron sus amigos, sus súbditos… su familia; atrás los buenos recuerdos, la curiosidad de esa insistente hada peliverde que adoraba la cultura de los humanos; atrás la voz de la razón recordándole a cada momento sus deberes como protector del reino de las hadas.

Cuerpos dispersados en un suelo de verde hierba, manchada con la sangre de incautas hadas de las cuales les fue arrebatado aquello tan anhelado para los humanos, y el orgullo de esta raza. Aun cuando esas heridas se curasen con el tiempo, la mancha en su dignidad jamás podría ser limpiada.

Lo mínimo para reparar tal error, vengar sus muertes a manos de ese humano.

 _Fallaste de nuevo, Fairy King Harlequin… Fallaste Harlequin_

Y entonces estuviste a su lado, o ¿fue ella quien alivio tu posible soledad junto a un pasado en blanco con solo una palabra en tu cabeza?

 _Harlequin_

Sin parar la lluvia de recuerdos, tus pecados regresaron a ti, aun cuando huiste de ellos sin darte cuenta, ¿no?

 _Porque a Fairy King Harlequin se le acusa del pecado de la pereza por no haber detenido la masacre de humanos cometida por un hada._

No fuiste más que un rey ingenuo y débil. ¿Sabes porque?

Porque las lágrimas no traen a los muertos de regreso, limpian el pasado o pueden disculparse y reconocer sus errores.

¿Has usado correctamente esas lágrimas derramadas?

Sabes, querido _Fairy King Harlequin_ una acción como esa tiene un significado más profundo que la tristeza o el dolor, pero hasta que lo descubras, compréndalas la auténtica función de un nombre. Ese nombre que has decidido reemplazar y no volver a usarlo, aun cuando "él" se dirija a ti por ese nombre que no deseas más, o que "ella" te recordara al igual que su gran amor… incluso que las hadas a quien juraste proteger te odien por traicionarlas.

\- King~, ¿Con quién estabas hablando? – pregunta el albino, luego de haber dejado a Elaine junto a Gerharde y a Jericho que se divertía con las hadas.

El castaño no le responde, afianza su agarre en Chastiefol confiando en ese casco para ocultar su rostro

\- Eres patético~, ahora entiendo porque las hadas te odian. Jamás habrías protegido a Elaine o al bosque de ese demonio. – su tono cantarín desapareció, disponiéndose a dejar en su "miseria" al ex-rey de las hadas. – ¿Quién eres? – lanzo al aire el zorro, desapareciendo entre la maleza

\- Los pecados ya no son necesarios… – pronuncio quedamente – tampoco soy _Fairy King Harlequin…_ solo soy… un don nadie.

 _¿Aún no has aprendido, el significado de un nombre?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Me disculpo por el posible spoiler y desorden de los acontecimientos cuando llegan al bosque de las hadas, no recuerdo si King huyo luego de ver a Elaine o cuando lo apedrearon las hadas, XDD. Hace tanto que lo leí que ya no recuerdo bien. Disculpen sino fue muy romántico, pero incluso esto necesita su drama y no demasiado amor.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Quejas y sugerencias en la parte de abajo, sip, así es. Luego de este discurso en el recuadro. Gracias**

 _ **Sayonara!**_ ***0***


	12. CHAPTER XII

**Y a darle duro y tupido con las actualizaciones, porque es año nuevo, porque quiero, tengo tiempo y debo dejar de lado el yaoi de mangas – o mínimo aprovechar lo que he leído, y visto = 0 = - etc., etc. ¡Doceavo capitulo!, si llego a los 20 capítulos pondré lemon o ¿prefieren solo un lime?, votaciones al final de este capítulo, gracias. ¡LET´S GO!**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO XII: Letra L de Libro**

 **SUMMARY: Entre todas esas estanterías no imagino encontrar algo así de interesante, y siendo Gowther el bibliotecario de cierto modo no le sorprendia.**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (12/?)**

* * *

Sus mejillas ardían, no podía estar hablando enserio y todo por ese estúpido libro, o más bien por culpa de Gowther.

* * *

 _\- E-entonces… Ban… u-usas esta fórmula y… - la mano del castaño temblaba intentando no soltar el lápiz. Habían sido idea suya el ayudar a Ban con el examen de recuperación, pero estando en casa o en la del albino, nunca avanzaban de 2x+5y, siempre terminaban en un 3x que no tiene nada que ver con ecuaciones. Sintió los brazos de Ban apretarle mientras se recargaba en su hombro para tener una mejor vista de la hoja matemática. – tu… la usas para…_

 _\- Hmm~, ¿La uso?~ - pregunto alentando al castaño a continuar. – Vamos King~, el examen es en dos días y aun no me has dicho para qué es la primera de 10 formulas~. Tal vez debí decirle a Elaine después de todo. – King brinco en su lugar encarando al albino con un rostro sacado de película de terror – Khe~, ¿y esa cara?, no me digas que…_

 _\- ¡NO!, - grito furioso, dándole un empujón para alejarse del albino –Pero eres un idiota, yo hice tiempo para poder ayudarte, además Elaine es demasiado flexible contigo que estaría satisfecha con una calificación por encima de la media. – explico con seriedad, levantando la hoja con calificaciones de Ban, entre las que se apreciaba un promedio de 7.2, suficiente como para pasar el segundo año de preparatoria sin complicaciones, y continuar en el equipo de baloncesto junto al capitán._

 _El albino paso la mirada entre la hoja y el rostro de King, sonriendo ampliamente para mostrar sus colmillos. King levanto una ceja, ¿le divertía ese promedio tan mediocre?, por eso mismo es que no podía dejar que fuese su hermana o cualquier otro el tutor del albino, lo que necesita es alguien firme._

 _\- Sabes King~, - se levantó de su asiento, caminando hasta donde el castaño y sujetar sus mejillas –no tienes que inventar una excusa como esa, a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo~_

 _\- Eso no es… - fue silenciado por los labios del albino. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del castaño, no era por excitación ni tampoco un deseo lujurioso, más bien, hacía tiempo que no le regalaba caricias tan tiernas y reconfortantes. Fue Ban quien termino con ese contacto aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y ese ligero sonrojo que le recuerda quien es el menor en la relación. – No lo hagas de nuevo. – pidió serio, desviando la mirada donde la mesa – Terminemos de estudiar, Gowther nos prestó la bodega porque dijiste que no te concentrabas con tantas miradas sobre ti. – de la nada King comenzó a escuchar la risa que se convirtió en carcajada y al final encontrar Ban casi cayendo de la silla. Realmente tiene ocasiones donde no comprende para nada al albino. A veces serio, bromista o un mentiroso; y cuando resulta que estaba siendo honesto sale con una tontería mayor. – No veo lo gracioso de…_

 _\- Enano~, ¿tu realmente crees que Gowther nos prestaría una bodega sino supiera la razón?_

 _\- ¿Volviste a beber a escondidas con el Capitán? – Ban negó y le sujeto de los hombros deslizando sus manos por los brazos hasta encontrarse con la delicada cintura de King. Lo cargo con facilidad, sentándole en la mesa, y colocándose de frente con apoyo de sus brazos. – Ban_

 _\- Lo hemos hecho en tu casa, en la mía, la escuela, incluso aquella vez cuando el metro se encontraba lleno. – Un ligero tic apareció en su ojo derecho. ¿Se ponía a medir su nivel de paciencia? – Por supuesto, agradezco que te preocupes por mis calificaciones y futuro~, "hermano mayor"_

 _\- ¡No me digas así!_

 _\- ¿Por qué?~, ¿Te excita? – las mejillas del castaño se colorearon, y no precisamente de vergüenza – Khe~, Harlequin es un pervertido fetichista que ama que se lo hagan por atrás~ - comenzó a cantar sin pudor alguno, aumentando la voz en "pervertido fetichista". King cubrió su boca, voleando a ver la puerta, no se escucharon pasos solo las voces de algunas personas. Iba a regañarle por hacer tal tontería, tenían mucho que terminar y por sus juegos nunca pasarían de una estúpida formula y el examen tan cerca. – Yo solo quiero hacértelo King~ - fue lo último que escucho encontrando sus manos atadas por una corbata – de Ban – y como le empujaba en la mesa._

 _\- ¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO, IDIOTA!?_

 _\- Gowther puede ser muy útil cuando quiere – comenzó el albino ignorando al castaño, desabotonándole la camisa y pantalones – Tiene un libro muy interesante, y me gustaría leerlo contigo, King~_

 _\- ¡PUES DESATAME ESTUPIDO BAN!_

 _\- Me encantaría~ - hizo un puchero, deslizando el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante (victima) – pero no aceptarías leerlo conmigo._

 _\- ¡HA!, ¿Y COMO RAYOS CREES QUE SE LEE UN LIBRO ESTANDO ATADO?_

 _\- Bueno mi dulce King~, nadie dijo que ibas a leerlo con los ojos. – Como un depredador mostro sus colmillos, deslizando su lengua lentamente sobre sus labios, anticipando el sabor de esa dulce carne y los gemidos apasionados que obtendría ante cada una de sus caricias y mordidas._

* * *

\- ¡AHH!, N-no… - mordió su labio inferior resistiendo soltar cualquier otro sonido que revelara lo que ocurría dentro de esa pequeña bodega. Busco cerrar sus piernas, pero Ban sujeto una de ellas posándola sobre su hombro derecho, dándole un mayor acceso a esa pequeña entrada que cada vez se estrechaba. – D-deten…

\- Según el libro, debe dilatarse correctamente sino terminaras lastimado. Lo correcto es usar algo para lubricar. – decía seria, leyendo las instrucciones de ese "libro". King ladeo el rostro al sentir como Ban le penetraba con el dedo. – ¿Estará bien si uso dos?

\- N-no… ¡NO ME PREGUNTES ESO, PERVERTIDO! – grito entre abriendo los ojos, intentando ignorar las placenteras sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo desde la cintura hacia arriba. El albino se inclinó hasta quedar sus rostros a corta distancia. Ojos miel llorosos, combinados con la frustración y deseo; un espectáculo único y solo suyo.

\- Te amo – pronuncio, pasando a besarle tiernamente, pasando a una mayor intensidad donde pedía permiso para entrar con su lengua; incitándole con los movimientos del dedo dentro de él. Y por supuesto que le cedió dicho permiso, incluso el de complacerle con un segundo.

* * *

\- Gowther-san, he venido a recogerte. – saludo un vivaz rubio, entregándole un casco para subirse a la motocicleta – Uh, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

\- No lo estoy – respondió con monotonía. Sentándose detrás y terminando de arreglar el casco. – Vámonos, Merlin no quiere que llegues tan tarde.

\- Claro. Uh, ¿Por qué está encendida una luz? – el peli morado levanto la vista al punto señalado por Arthur – Deberías ir a ver

\- Es la bodega donde hacemos el inventario. – explico. Abrazo al rubio y recargo su cabeza en la espalda de este – Quizás alguien se quedó "haciendo horas extra"

\- ¡Ya veo!, entonces en marcha - arranco el motor, arrancando rápidamente. – Meliodas-dono me encargo preguntar sobre King-san y Ban-san, si realmente estudiaron.

\- Lo hicieron, es más siguen estudiando la anatomía del cuerpo masculino y sus zonas erógenas.

\- Oh, ellos sí que se dedican por completo – comento con admiración el rubio, sin entender el significado de las palabras de Gowther, quien no escondió para nada la verdad. Pero siendo Arthur quien se lo preguntaba, daba igual si lo sabía o no.

\- Arthur.

\- ¿Si, Gowther-san?

\- Me gusta tu inocencia. No deberías dejar que el Capitán te corrompa, soy el único autorizado para ello.

\- No entiendo Gowther-san

\- Lo sé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Como cuando te das cuenta que tus promesas y las letras podrían no coincidir, jajajajaja. LOL, SUPER LOL.**

 ***Ok si puse algo picoso en este capítulo, XDD**

 **Total, les traeré el lemon y sus lime porque lo merecen, y yo debo intentarlo por un par de veces más, nyehehehehe.**

 **Chao~ *w***


	13. CHAPTER XIII

**Mis adorables lectores entre las sombras y los de la luz un gusto saludarlos desde algún punto terrestre y con conexión inalámbrica [El día que lo haga desde un avión será épico]. Hoy traigo un nuevo capítulo de este prolongado fic [El cual pensé terminaría pronto, pero no], aun no sé cuándo le daré final, pero si lo tendrá, XD. ¡Bien así termina este aburrido discurso introductorio!**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO XIII: Letra M de** _ **Maid***_

 **SUMMARY: "** _ **Bienvenidos al Boar Hat Coffee, el mejor restaurante distinguido por sus exquisitas comidas y lindas camareras**_ **"**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (13/?)**

* * *

Yendo de un lado a otro, reverenciando al punto de alzar un par de centímetros el largo de la falda dejando a la vista esa infantil ropa interior de calabaza, que para la mayoría de sus clientes se convertía en algo tierno y demasiado puro como para ser manchado por sus más profundos e impuros deseos.

Algunas risas estúpidas y el sonido del flash de las cámaras. Sumamente increíble el hecho de gastar cantidades irrazonables de dinero por obtener un poco de tiempo con alguna de ellas, fotos de recuerdo y disfrutar de sus shows improvisados.

\- Elizabeth-san, hoy luces hermosa.

\- Diane, prometiste que hoy estrenaríamos ese nuevo juego de mesa

\- ¡Elaine-chan!

Solo las comunes voces de hombres sin esperanza de encontrar el amor, y que encuentran suficiente satisfacción en estar rodeados de chicas lindas. Aunque su trabajo era casi como una prostitución, excepto que más legal, con comida incluida y sin desnudos. Mientras no causaran un alboroto, se trataría de otro común día en…

\- ¡Harleen-san, sin duda el estilo de lolita victoriano te sienta estupendo!

El ruido de un vaso quebrándose llamo la atención del gerente, dejando la registradora a Hawk. No llevaba ni medio camino hecho, cuando su único cocinero se llevó arrastrando a una de sus camareras hasta la zona de descanso, cerrando de golpe la puerta y posiblemente con seguro.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, negando con la cabeza. Tan impulsivo como siempre, o quizás solo desde que "Harleen" comenzó a trabajar para mantenerse al tanto de su hermana y las relaciones ¿amistosas? Que pudiera llegar a desarrollar con alguno de los clientes o Ban.

\- Capitán. – llamo Diane desde las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta. Se acercó con paso calmado, estando alerta de sonidos con posible origen sospechoso. – Ban volvió a asustar a un cliente. ¿No cree que sería mejor si Harlequin solo espera a Elaine en una de las mesas? – propuso la castaña preocupada, jugando con una de sus coletas.

\- Por supuesto, eso yo también lo pensé. – respondió Meliodas, haciendo sonreír a la más alta. – Pero, esto es mucho más interesante.

\- ¿Interesante? – pregunto confundida – C-capitán, no es lo mismo a que Gowther a veces lo haga. Harlequin…

\- Diane, ¿no vez el lado bueno de todo esto? – la castaña negó cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el entrecejo. Cada día desde que el Capitán le puso la condición de trabajar usando ropa de _Maid_ para así poder estar al pendiente de Elaine, ha visto como su preciado amigo se esfuerza en sonreír usando ropas que le resultan vergonzosas y debe fingir se una chica. Eran muy crueles con él, aun cuando realmente se viera adorable con esa ropa – Ban se concentra en trabajar y ya no se escapa tanto como antes

La puerta que fue cerrada con una increíble brutalidad se abrio – casi desprendiendo de las bisagras – los clientes y trabajadores apenas tuvieron tiempo de procesar la imagen entregada por parte de la castaña, ya que salió corriendo fuera del restaurante, siendo seguida por la de coletas que con una última mirada y regaño exigió terminar con ese cruel trato para con Harlequin.

Meliodas se disculpó con los clientes, ofreciéndoles un descuento en sus comprar y una pequeña promoción de pasteles y fotos conmemorativas con Gowther que justo entraba por la puerta que "Harleen" uso de salida. Mientras Hawk se encargaba de cobrar las jugosas remuneraciones de la perversión del cerdo con gafas, Meliodas entro a la zona de descanso, viendo lo que ya esperaba. Se recargo en la puerta cerrada y cruzo los brazos sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Te volvió a rechazar? – siempre igual, el mismo patrón, ¿acaso no se cansaba de ello?

\- Capi~ – saludo cantarín, con una venita resaltando en su sien. Arreglo su ropa y tomo asiento en una de las bancas frente a los casilleros –¿no deberías estar en la registradora?, al maestro no le gusta que te la pases acosando a Elizabeth

\- Agradezco la preocupación pero eso lo tengo resuelto. El problema es que como gerente no puedo hacer oídos sordos de los problemas en mi negocio.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Hmm – ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño como si buscara alguna manera sencilla de explicárselo al albino. – Diane quiere que King deje de trabajar aquí, por tanto ya no tendrás a tu amante cerca para satisfacer tus sucias perversiones.

* * *

 _Besaba delicadamente su cuello, su piel irresistible que apenas era revelada le hacía enloquecer y arrojársele encima a la primera oportunidad._

 _¿Por qué debían esconderse?, no lo entendía, hace mucho que siente esto por él, y es correspondido._

 _¿Tan malo es desearlo y gritarlo al mundo entero?_

 _\- Hmm… B-ban… espera…_

 _\- No – susurro con voz ronca, excitando de sobremanera al castaño debajo suyo. Deslizo su áspera mano por debajo de la camisa blanca. ¿Cuántas veces se han quedado en la enfermería?, debería agradecer a Merlin por la llave y a Gowther por cubrirlos en la fiesta de hoy. – Harlequin, te deseo_

 _\- ¡Ahh! – grito sorprendido al ser pellizcado en uno de sus pezones – N-no… d-detente… d-detente Ban… ¡PARA!, ¡AHH! – el orgasmo llego sin aviso, manchando la sábanas blancas y la ropa del albino. El castaño respiraba entrecortadamente, cubriendo su rostro con el brazo izquierdo. Un pequeño hipo broto de King, convirtiéndose rápidamente en lágrimas – Estúpido Ban, ¡yo no quería!, estúpido…_

\- … _\- Bufo irritado, siempre debía llorar, ignorando eso, continuo retirando la ropa del cuerpo de su pareja, besando y lamiendo la piel al descubierto. Aun sintiéndose triste, podía producir sonidos lo suficientemente eróticos como para excitar al albino. Solo un poco más, y esas lágrimas serian fácilmente cambiadas por lujuria y deseo._

 _\- Eres… e-eres cruel… - soltó sin verle al rostro. Ban no hizo caso y continuaba en su labor de lamer el pecho de King – Tu no me amas, lo se… jamás lo harás, no necesitas obligarte todos los días a tener sexo conmigo_

* * *

Llego hasta una plaza sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol, esa había sido la carrera más larga en su historial, ni siquiera en los eventos deportivos escolares se esforzaba tanto o recordaba participar en alguno. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, ya era suficiente. El Capitán no creyó eso de cuidar a Elaine, solo entro a trabajar por una razón tan retorcida y sucia que disfrutaba tanto el recibir coqueteos de los clientes para que Ban lo llevara a la parte de atrás de la tienda, discutieran un poco y terminaran teniendo sexo ahí, o en el baño. Pero lo sabe, es incorrecto, tan solo busca satisfacerse a si mismo.

* * *

 _\- Harlequin, si no amas a Ban, ¿Por qué sigues con él?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- No es mi intensión entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero desde que estas con Ban, tu miras a Elaine de manera muy diferente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Dime, ¿No será que siempre lo has querido y hasta ahora eres consciente de ello?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- Soy lo suficientemente serio enano. Te amo. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

\- Porque yo te odiaba, nos odiábamos, y aun así te desee felicidad junto a Elaine. Todas son mentiras, es un bucle infinito de dolor, quiero parar, no volver a estar entre tus brazos, y sobre todo… sentirte solo mío. - confeso al aire, como si eso lograra reducir la pesada carga en sus hombros

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _\- Deberías estar feliz hermano, ahora estas con tu verdadero amor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bienvenido al _Boar Hat Coffee_ contamos con un excelente servicio, nuestras camareras son las chicas más hermosas e inocentes, sus corazones son tan puros como para alegrar sus días y hacer aún más dulces sus comidas.

Pero nuestro café guarda sorpresas más allá que solo las increíbles habilidades culinarias del Chef.

¿Estás preparado para conocer los secretos de este restaurante y la profunda relación de nuestra _Maid_ y Chef?

Si es así, adelante, tu mesa esta lista"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Tarde mucho para encontrar la inspiración y saber que seguirían de las demás letras. A veces el manga ya no da para fangirlear el BanxKing, pero… como buena veterana que soy siempre he de encontrar el modo de extender los horizontes, además de recordar la razón el motivo-causa de este hermoso shippeo (Vamos pues, que desde el capítulo donde se encuentran en la Ciudad de los Muertos ya se veía algo). Pero he de admitir que me gustaba más el KingxDiane (Es adorable no lo niego), pero con un encuentro de un doujin mi alma fue tomada por el shippeo yaoi, además que como avanzo la historia y el anime, solo hicieron crecer mi shippeo.**

 **Así que los invito, a todos, desde mis lectores que dejan algún comentario como los que no… ¡escriban!, hagan crecer este fandom y no dejen de shippear!**

 **Eso es todo. Bye-bye ^^  
**

 **Posdata: ¿Demasiado Sad?**


	14. CHAPTER XIV

**¡Hi, hi!, amables lectores y público en general. Luego de varios meses os traigo actualización y continuación de esta fabulosa historia, que siendo muy honesta :'V a veces me da pereza seguirla (Se nota que amo a King, ¿no?), XD pero luego recuerdo que no puedo dejar esto y ya tengo preparados el resto de los capítulos y se me pasa, jejeje.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado y continúen apoyándome, porque recuerden que los lectores son la motivación para continuar en este complicado paramo de la escritura de fics.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO XIV: Letra N de Negación**

 **SUMMARY: De brillante color miel te pierdes en aquellos ojos que solo te ven con desprecio y odio, como si fueras la peor de las existencias humanas – y puede que sea verdad –. Un sentimiento que embarga todo tu ser, lo conoces a la perfección aun así intentas inútilmente esconderlo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Para qué?, ¿No eres "Codicia"?**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (14/26)**

* * *

\- Muy bien Gowther-san di "ah" – pidió amablemente el joven rey Pendragon levantando frente al rostro del pecado de la "Lujuria" un trozo de pastel de calabaza que trajo como presente para Meliodas. El de mirada dorada obedeció sin rechistar, saboreando con tranquilidad el dulce e ingiriéndolo, mientras era observado por un ansioso joven. - ¿Qué opinas?

\- Hmm… la masa está muy quemada de la parte de abajo con algunos grumos además que al terminar de masticarla se siente como algo pegajosa, junto a que la calabaza estaba más dulce de lo que debería y tenía algunas semillas. Las lágrimas se reunieron con rapidez en el rostro de Arthur, pero ahí no terminaba el comentario culinario de Gowther – Sin embargo, dado que pusiste todos tus "sentimientos" en prepararlo es realmente delicioso. Aunque, ¿no sería mejor si se lo preguntaras al Capitán, ya que es para él? – el rubio que había estado como simple espectador negó una y otra vez, no importaba el tiempo, el pecado de la "Lujuria" no entendía del todo a leer el ambiente, pero con Arthur riendo nervioso y excusándose con que era para todos no ayudaba en nada.

\- Parecen una pareja recién casada, Capitán. – dijo Merlin saliendo de la cocina con un par de tazas de té y algunas utensilios para comer el regalo. - ¿Te ha molestado que Arthur te use como excusa con Gowther? – pregunto con tono divertido.

\- Claro que no. Es agradable que te usen como un algo en su propio beneficio. – la mirada de ambos se cruzó junto a un brillo especial - ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

\- No demasiado, solo 100 piezas de oro. – respondió la maga. El rubio rio y asintió, regresando a ver a la pareja, lo lamentaba por el inocente joven Pendragon, las apuestas son las apuestas y él ganaría. - ¿Y Ban? - pregunto curiosa, notando que de fuera venían una animada castaña junto a un nervioso rubio, trayendo algunas compras del Capitán. - Ya veo – asintió despreocupada, yendo a por algo del pastel antes de que se terminara. - ¿Gusta un pedazo, Capitán?

* * *

Permaneció recostado en la fresca hierba, mirando el cielo a la distancia con una agradable sombra de árbol protegiéndolo de los rayos del sol por la tarde. A su lado descansaba un triste castaño que aún continuaba sacando lágrimas entre sueños.

Un pesado suspiro escapo de sus labios, sentándose y recargándose en el tronco, ¿Cuál era la razón de haberle seguido?, escuchar sus llanto sin fin todos las noches le causaba dolor de cabeza, verlo obligarse a sonreír le asqueaba pero, que escapara con una pretexto absurdo solo por toparse a Hauser y Diane comprando como cualquier pareja de casados, lo hacía enfurecer y querer molerlo a golpes.

La palabra patético quedaba corta para él, pero ahí está, haciéndole una compañía que no desea, esperando a que se despierte para regresar al bar y tener una noche como cualquier otra, bebiendo, molestándolo y dormir en su Chastiefol.

 _Bufo molesto buscando cualquier indicio que le ayudara a localizar a ese "pequeño bastardo", salir huyendo con el dinero para pagar los encargos del Capitán por algo tan ridículo como Hauser y Diane comprando juntos, ¿Qué no se suponía que ya lo había superado?, en cuanto lo encontrara lo molería a golpes o un juego de apuesta y castigo junto al Capitán, sí, eso sería lo ideal._

 _Mientras sus planes de venganza contra el castaño se maquinaban en su mente, sintió una diminuta presencia mágica alejarse de la ciudad, ¿El bosque?, sí que podía llegar a ser predecible._

 _Guiándose por el poder mágico de King y los lloriqueos, no tardo en localizarlo junto a un frondoso árbol verde, ocultando su rostro en Chastiefol. Con el crujir de unas ramas, levanto su rostro, preocupado de quien fuera él que lo vería en ese estado tan deplorable, pero su tristeza se convirtió en molestia al descubrir que se trataba de Ban._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres? – exigió molesto, aun con las lágrimas fluyendo - ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? – el albino sonrió, acercándose lo suficiente para invadir el espacio personal del castaño._

 _\- Pero que dices enano~, si tú mismo no eres más que un chiste~_

 _\- ¡Como te atreves! Yo…_

 _\- ¿Tú que?~, ¿me mataras? – reto divertido, alterando aún más al sensible castaño – Deberías crear amenazas más convincentes, ¿o acaso te desquitaras conmigo por lo de Diane? – King apretó sus labios y desvió el rostro. Ban sonrió, ¿Qué si era divertido molestarlo?, por supuesto, sobre todo cuando es el peor de los mentirosos. - ¿No vas a respóndeme?_

\- …

 _\- Supongo que escapar al bosque es un perfecto lugar para revolcarte en tu miseria_

\- … _No lo entiendes… - pronuncio quedó pero suficientemente audible para el albino – El dolor de un corazón roto es mil veces peor al de una herida física, si fuera capaz de decirle esto a Diane, no sería diferente a un humano, por eso…_

 _\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo ser egoísta?– se alejó del castaño, sentándose a su lado – Al menos no serias un pésimo humano, quizás solo demasiado idiota y llorón..._

\- … _\- un ligero viento junto al sonido de las hojas, ambos en silencio. Ban miro ligeramente al castaño que había bajado la cabeza casi rozando la tela de la almohada._

\- " _Sera mejor que me vaya, antes de que haga un dra…" – un ligero ronquido salió de la figura que había estado inmóvil. Ban alzo una ceja, ¿enserio?, en un lapso tan reducido de tiempo había quedado dormido. Acerco su mano y con un minúsculo empujón, este cayó con su almohada hacia la hierba dejando escuchar con mayor claridad sus ronquidos. – Tu… ¡enano perezoso!_

* * *

Acomodo el cuerpo de King sobre su hombro derecho mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Chastiefol, no pudo despertarlo en lo que restaba del día, y aun entrada la noche siguió sin indicios de querer salir de su sueño, pero las lágrimas en algún punto se detuvieron, dejándole con pequeñas manchas rojas bajo estos. Debería inventarse alguna especie de buena historia al llegar, muy seguramente Diane lo llenaría de preguntas por el estado de King y el Capitán… él… seguramente…

\- "Ban, esto puede sonar extraño, incluso asqueroso… bueno, depende del punto de vista. Te has enamorado de…"

Detuvo sus pasos por reacción y escucho un par de risas masculinas saliendo de cierto establecimiento ya conocido, llego sin darse cuenta, solo faltaba cruzar la puerta.

\- "… Te has enamorado de King, ¿verdad?" – su boca se curvo hacia un lado, justamente esa extra conversación tenía que recordarla, justo ahora, justo cuando la persona involucrada estaba entre sus brazos.

\- Pero que molesto, es obvio que no. – termino de cubrir la distancia que lo separaba del Boar Hat, entrando con el castaño a cuestas y saludando con su característica sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Porque ese solo debía ser un día más en Lionés, solo un día más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **:'V y como pudieron darse cuenta solo restan 12 capítulos más, solo 12 letras (que bien pude agregar ch, ll, rr, ñ, pero al final decidí que no, si cambio de idea posiblemente las agregue pero como hasta el final porque eso de estar editando capítulos me da una flojera, o quien sabe XDD)**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

 **Quejas, sugerencias o amenazas en el recuadro de abajo por favor ^^**


	15. CHAPTER XV

**Hola.**

 **Bueno tenía preparada una súper historia bien complicada, pero al final no me gusto como quedo así que decidí hacer algo pequeño y simple.**

 **Tal vez me anime a subir la otra historia, no la he borrado ni nada pero parece algo más para una historia larga.**

 **Por ahora disfruten esto, que es casi parecido a lo otro que subiré, en algún momento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: PALABRAS FUERTES SINO TE GUSTA. OvO PUEDES PASAR AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO XV: Letra O de Omegaverse**

 **SUMMARY: Existe una prominente lista de razones para entender cuan mala y tóxica es su relación, pero al mismo tiempo, esta aquella única verdad personal por la que su corazón aún sigue latiendo por sentirse amado.**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (15/26)**

* * *

El semen que goteaba entre sus piernas con el reflejo del espejo mostrándoselo, aumentando las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Lo odiaba profundamente.

Ser Omega no era más que una mierda.

Aquello conocido en su juventud como "Liberación Espontanea de Feromonas" tuvo que meterse en su vida de la peor manera posible y todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo gritar por un poco de ayuda, solo quedarse recostado en el medio de la gran bodega con sus ropas siendo desgarradas, uñas encajándose sobre la piel, besos salvajes que terminaron por sacarla un suspiro involuntario junto a marcas rojas llenas de posesividad.

Pero sin ser la mitad de su martirio, supo que el final de su vida llego con sus piernas separadas dejando ver aquella parte de su anatomía diseñada para darle placer y procrear con algún compañero, deseaba tanto reír, en la antigua historia aquello no se trataba más que de un orificio por el cual expulsaban su materia fecal y se necesitaba de una extrema limpieza cuando dos del género masculino buscaban la copula. Pero los Omegas siempre tenían que mantenerse aseados, perfectos y hermosos.

Esa intromisión lo hizo retorcerse entre los brazos de su captor, gritando en agonía y lanzando maldiciones, asegurándole una muerte tortuosa por este acto cometido sin su consentimiento. Cada estocada le sacaba lágrimas y lo llevaba al mismísimo cielo del éxtasis, aferrándose a la amplia espalda de su captor y enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura buscando aumentar el contacto y que fuera hasta dentro donde tocara el inicio de su espacio uterino, porque, en ese pequeño instante deseo quedar embarazado si se trataba de él no habría problema.

Exhalo al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse con lo cual corto aquellos recuerdos tormentosos, no se giró a verle, tan solo tomo un poco de ropa del armario y se encamino a tomar un baño propio. En cuanto cruzara la puerta estaría en una zona alejada de él pero su cuerpo parecía querer lo contrario, en un momento las piernas le temblaron tropezando cerca de él y siendo atrapado en un suave abrazo.

\- Si no soportas cuando estamos teniendo sexo, quizás deberías cambiar los supresores. – aconsejo con un cierto cansancio en su voz, no recibió respuesta del más bajo tan solo el rostro ladeado con leves intentos de alejarse. Cambio de posición al sostenerlo con una mano por la espalda y la otra bajo sus piernas cargándolo a un estilo nupcial, obteniendo un leve salto por tal acción – Te ayudare a lavarte, King.

\- Bájame, Ban. – pidió con neutralidad sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada. – Estoy bien, solo que fue un día agotador es todo. – excuso esperando que le creyera. Comenzó a dirigirse al cuarto de baño, escuchando los reclamos y exigencias del otro. – Yo puedo cuidarme.

\- Claro, enano, pero responde esto, ¿Por qué terminamos enredados entre las sabanas a penas entre a la casa cuando tu celo fue hace menos de una semana?

\- N-no… no lo sé… - por el rabillo del ojo vio al albino frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que esto no era su culpa, cada día procuraba tener supresores suficientes para situaciones inesperadas e incluso encerrarse en una habitación para no tener que recibir la ayuda de Ban; pero esta vez fue diferente como si "algo" lo impulsara a quedarse dentro de "su" habitación oliendo las camisas del albino mientras jugaba con su pene y dilataba su zona trasera aminorando el calor que irradiaba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Llegar a la mitad del pasillo y encontrarse con Ban seduciéndolo con sus feromonas para que cumpliera con su deber no es algo que deseara conscientemente. El agua llenando la bañara y siendo el colocado suavemente por el albino le permitió concentrarse en el hombre frente suyo. Aun cuando odiara su condición, las feromonas y estar atado a él por siempre no solo por su marca sino la alianza alrededor de su dedo izquierdo, podía reconocer una leve preocupación para con él, casi como si fuera… amor.

\- E… enano – hablo entrecortadamente Ban, sonriendo para mostrar sus dientes caninos, sus ojos pasaron a un rojo opaco inclinándose sobre la orilla de la bañera. – Eres despreciable… - Una lagrima deslizándose suavemente con un "Lo siento" perdiéndose por la boca que lo atacaba con hambre.

Pero el amor no existe, al menos no entre ellos, porque son un Omega y un Alfa unidos solo por deseo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Y bien mis lectores perversos, eso es lo mejor que les puedo dar de Lemon.**

 **Bien con esto viene un nuevo capítulo que ya está listo, aprovecho para comentar levemente, será mi despedida de escribir más historias de este par, todo ya depende de que tantas ganas tenga de hacer algo sobre ellos, con lo último del manga y que la pareja ya no es tan vista como antes, realmente no puedo dar más de mí, igualmente siempre me gusta incursionar en nuevos fandoms y escribir sobre nuevas parejas.**

 **Siempre es sobre la inspiración y que tan apegado estas a tu trabajo.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo hasta ahora.**


	16. CHAPTER XVI

**Hice demasiado esperar con las actualizaciones y dudo que tenga más tiempo libre que ahora para terminar de publicar así que me embarque en la peligrosa y larga travesía de escribir seguidos TODOS PERO TODITOS LOS CAPITULOS FALTANTES.**

 **ASI QUE…**

 **ACTUALIZACIONES CADA DIA. *arroja confeti***

 **Hasta la próxima y que nos volvamos a encontrar.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO XVI: Letra P de Paciencia**

 **SUMMARY: Cuidar del pequeño zorro requiere algo más que voluntad.**

 **STATUS: In-Progress (16/26)**

* * *

Deposito el pequeño bulto dentro de la cuna teniendo sumo cuidado para no despertarlo en el proceso. Comprobó el monitor y lentamente salió de la habitación con solo una suave luz de lámpara para alumbrar. Camino por el pasillo hasta la cocina donde le vio preparar un poco de papilla y algunas mamilas.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto con cierta gracia al notar complicaciones en la medida de la leche en polvo. Por el movimiento repentino en sus hombros entendió que no esperaba compañía. – Solo es comida de bebé.

\- Lo sé, pero… ¿Cómo lo hacen?

\- Pues... coses las frutas, calientas algo de agua y lo pones dentro junto a la formula – respondió con un toque de burla en su voz, obteniendo un ceño fruncido y sonrojo por jugarle una broma. – Tranquila Jericho, no es como si cuidar de mi sobrino fuese un martirio.

\- Estuvo llorando por más de una hora cuando Ban y King se fueron. – dijo molesta señalando las terribles manchas negras que se formaron debajo de sus ojos, sacándole otra risa a la rubia que comenzaba a retirar las frutas ya cocidas de la estufa. - ¿Por qué pensaron que era buena idea traerlo aquí y en la madrugada? – Elaine se encogió de hombros no teniendo una respuesta sincera que complaciera a su compañera.

\- Va a dormir por las próximas tres horas así que ve a descansar, yo me encargo del resto. – Jericho observo el rostro de Elaine y paso la mirada por sobre ella notando el desastre armado en su sala intentando tranquilizar por todos los medios posibles al bebé y de paso que callera en la somnolencia. Inflando las mejillas y con su común ceo fruncido continuo trabajando en las mamilas. - ¿Jericho?

\- Tú sabes, es injusto que los hermanos mayores le dejen todo a sus hermanas menores. – la rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa, dándole una dulce sonrisa a la mujer para colocar una mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención. - ¿Q-qué? – pregunto avergonzada.

\- Tal vez nosotras también deberíamos intentar tener un bebé. – pidió con una brillante sonrisa.

Un silencio sepulcral rodeo la habitación, mientras Jericho abrió ojos y boca enormemente dejando caer el envase con leche ya listo, su cara paso de un rojo intenso a un blanco fantasmal. Elaine ladeo su rostro mostrándose confundida por la reacción de Jericho, quizás no se había planteado la idea por ser más joven y tener unas semanas viviendo en juntas, aunque ya casi con un año de relación.

\- ¡Deje de hablar con "esos" pervertidos! – grito, saliendo disparada de la cocina para encerrarse en el baño.

\- ¿Dije algo malo?

* * *

Sorbió la mucosidad de su nariz por quinta vez mientras observaba la galería de fotos en su teléfono celular, alumbrando con ello la oscura habitación y despertando a quien le abrazaba por la cintura.

\- ¿King? ~, agh… Qué demonios, ya duérmete.

\- P-pero… Ban… No debimos dejarlo con ellas, me necesita… *sniff* mi bebé… *sniff* - el lloriqueo que hace dos horas tenia por su intensa actividad física había pasado al de una mamá pájaro por ya no tener a su cría dentro del nido. Con un suspiro y pasándose una mano por el cabello le retiro el teléfono guardándole en la mesita de a lado y abrazando al castaño. – ¡Suéltame y devuélveme mi teléfono Ban!

\- Cállate.

\- ¡No!

\- Enano, estuve en abstinencia más de lo necesario y tener vacaciones pagadas para dos es algo que estoy aprovechando, y tienes solo dos opciones dormir o tener mi pene dentro de tu trasero antes de que puedas volver a pensar en llamar a Elaine. – aquello más que sonar sugerente, aterro al pobre Harlequin de solo pensar en pasarse todo el día en la habitación y precisamente la cama por falta de movilidad en su región inferior. Trago saliva y asintió, comenzando a cerrar sus parpados intentando dormir.

\- B-ban…

\- Hmm~

\- ¿Seguro que usaste condón?

\- ¿Tanto quieres que te la vuelva a meter?~ - la amenaza implícita fue suficiente para callar cualquier otra idea, recargándose en el pecho de Ban y fingiendo roncar. – Buenas noches~ "cariño".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Un poco más de Omegaverse o M-preg como le quieran ver XD.**

 **Solo diez capítulos más y le decimos "Hasta pronto"**


End file.
